A Fighters heart
by fighter636
Summary: Sian is currently moving to L.a, new high school ,new family, new home. What happens when she meets the schools badass/mma fighter Sophie webster.
1. Chapter 1

God this plain ride is so boring! I'm stuck between the window and a over sized man who keeps bumping into me, ew! Ew! He's picking his nose! this can't get any worse, Thankfuly this is coming to a end the seat belt sign just flashed on and the Piolet just anounced that we're almost at our destination. The name is sian powers, I'm 16 years old and currently in the process of arriving in LA. Where I'll be staying with my aunt Michelle and my cousin Ryan. Seeing as my lovly parents,( if u can even call them that) have relenquished there rights of me. Making my aunt my legal gardian. I'm glade to be out of there But apart of me is upset that they didn't want me. I feel me eyes welling up, so I shake the thought from my head and stair out the window, shouldn't be to long now. Soon I'll be met with the new life that awaits me, to say I'm nervese is an understatement.

General POV

outside the airport Ryan and Michelle are awiating on the arrivleof sian.

Ryan: mom you sure you have her pick up time right we've been sat here for ages.

Michelle: yes I'm sure I have the right Time her plane was do to arrive at 4 and would you relax we've only been sat here for 15 minutes she siad while turning to face her son.

Ryan: have you tryed calling her he said while he crosses his arms over his chest leting out a sigh of frustration.

Michelle: (taking out her phone and dialing the number) it went to vocie mail its probly still off from the flight, she said while shuting her phone.

Ryan: well I'm ganna go look for her he said with frustration in his voice as he got off the car and slamed the door.

Sian POV

finallyy off the plain thank god never thought I could be that bored in my life. I start to weave thru the crowd of people and finaly managed to get to the lugage claim and colect my lugage. I see the exit and go to walk out to search for my aunt and cousin. As soon as I walk outside I hear a slam of a car door and see my cousin turn to walk towards the door, I wave and it takes him a second to realize it's me. Once it registers he yells hey and makes his way twords me. He looks a bit different he's taller and he's wearing a tight light blue shirt that makes him look muscular, and his hair looks like someone put a bowl on his head and cut around it. As soon as he reaches me he gives me a bear hug and siad hey short stuff what took you so long we've been waiting for ages. As I went to apologize my aunt came up and hugged me and said don't pay know mind to him we've only been here for 15 min. It's not your fault that this one has the pationts of a 6 year old she said while gesturing twords her son. Hahaha very funny can we go now Ryan said while picking up my lugage and walking twords the car. See Michelle said and we make are way to the car laughing. We all talked in the car just catching up abit. My aunt informed me that I start my new school tomarow. And I'm dreding it, I'm a bit shy and knowing that I'm going three months into the school year isn't the best feeling I'm alittle worried about tomarrow now. I was stairing out the window when I relised that Ryan had just ask me somthing. Sorry Ry what was that I said while turn my head from the window to look at him. It's ok, I was just asking if me and you are still interested in the same thing while wigling his eyebrows. I looked at him with a cunfused face and then I knew what he was talking about. If your asking if Im still gay then yes I am, I said while laughing a bit. See when we were younger Ryan was like my best friend we were inseperable he was like a brother to me, he was the first person I came out to. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd my aunt say Ryan leave her be. Ryan threw his hands up in deffence and said what atleast we kno we have something in comen. What your gay too, I said while me and my aunt started laughing . No I mean we both like girls he said shaking his head and laughing a bit. You walked right into that one my aunt said while still laughing. After we calmed down form are giggle fits, I decided to listen to my iPod the rest of the way. After about 5 min we're stoped at a red light and I see Ryan waving and yelling at someone out the window. I terns to see who and there was a girl sat on a black motorcycle waiting at the light to turn. She's wearing black short shorts that show off her long tan legs and a tight black shirt that hugged her in all the right places, she's stuning. She's wearing a black helment and I could only see her bright blue eyes. That's when we lock gaze and she gives me a little nod as if to say hello I did the same, I smile at this mystery girl but I guess the light had change because the car is now moving and she disapered from my line of sight. I let out a small sigh and hear Ryan asking me if I wanted to go to a party with him tonight but I'm honestly not feeling up to it I'm to nervous about my first day tomorrow . no thanks ry the flight kinda took a lot out of me next time tho. he nodes and gives me a knowing smile, that's what I love about him he always understands. after a few more minutes We pull into the drive way of a two story house I take out my head phones and hear ryan say, home sweet home. And now it's your home aswell my aunt said while turning to face me. I gave her a smile and we all made are way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

.Sian POV

I wake up to voices in the hallway, I squint my eyes and look over to the alarm clock and see the green neon light say it's 2:30in the morning. Im trying to focus on the voices I know for sure one is Ryan and the other is a female voice. ry hold yourself up you lightweight, I hear the female voice say.I am animal, man I can't believe u bed both of them. if it was me I woulda just gotten slapped. That's cause your an idiot when it comes to talking period why do you think we call you caveman, I hear the female voice say and start to laugh. but least I didnt come up empty tonight, I hear him say as I frown a bit listening to them talk and brag. I hear the closing of a door and I'm honestly thankful because I need to use the bathroom. I kick the sheets off and walk towards my bedroom door. I open it a Crack and look out to make sure no one is in the hallway. I let out a sigh of relief that it's empty, don't exactly want to meet any of Ryans friends looking the way I do right now and especially if he's drunk. the stuff that comes out of his mouth when hes sober is bad enough, I think to myself as I walk towards the bathroom door. I reached for the door nob and I feel it move before the door opens ,I look at where the door nob was confused and realized I was looking at someone's torso. I look up to see the most beautiful blue eyes, they look so familiar. sorry didnt mean to scare ya I'm a friend of Ryan I was just helping him home, she said. wow she's so beautiful she has long brown wavy hair a tight red low cut shirt that show off her curves very nicely and black skinny jeans. I honestly can't stop myself from looking her up and down. Erm you just ganna stand there and check me out Blondie ,I hear her say and quickly focus my attention to her face. I'm sorry I'm a little out of it I just woke up a secon ago, I said blushing abit. I see her wearing a very cocky smile, hmm time to kick her down afew levels I think to myself. So seams like you and ry had a good time tonight. I see her smile falter for a second then resumes. yeah was a pretty good time, well I gotta get going ,got myself into enough trouble tonight nice meeting you she said as she started to turn to walk down the hall to the stairs. I took a step to the side to let her threw but notice that her hand was bleeding. hey what happened your bleeding ,I say lightly grabbing her arm then slowly sliding my hand down to her wrist to lift her hand up to properly see what was hurt. nothing just Lil accident I guess no biggy, she said moving her hand away from me trying to act like it wasn't a big deal can't help but notice the drastic change in her facial expression now it's more ridged and hard almost cold. right well come on let's get you cleaned up, I said not giving her an option to decline as I walked into the bathroom. she fallowed me after a second I found some tape and gaze in the medicine cabinet and told her to rinse her bleeding hand. I dried her hand and bandaged it with the tape and gaze. hmm my own personal doctor ,she said with a chuckle as she looked at her taped up hand. yeah yeah don't get used to it ,I said with a smirk cleaning up the bathroom counter. so are you going to tell me what happened now ,I asked alittle more looks a me for a moment I guess deciding whether or not to tell me. I don't know why I want to know I mean Ive just met her.I don't even know her name ...wow Sian you don't even know her name I mentally scream at myself. I'm sorry I didn't ge.. before I could get the sentence out she cut me off. hey thanks for fixing me up but I've really gotta go ,she said genuinely. I'll see you around blondy, she said with a smirk before she walked out of the bathroom. really Sian how do you fix someone up and not even think to ask there name, I say quietly to myself before closing the bathroom door and walking back to my room.

Beep beep beep!

I look over at my alarm clock to see 6am flashing, I let out a loud sigh as I lazly move my legs to the side of the bed so I can sit up. i hit the alarm clock off, and bring my hands to my face to rub the sleep from my eyes. I didnt sleep very much last night mostly because I was thinking about the mystery girl on the motorcycle, how I wish I knew more about her, like her name for starters! oh and let's not forget the girl I fixed up last night, this one I actually had a conversation with and of course I don't know her name. Argh I Growned out loud, todays my firstday at a new school and this was also one of the reasons why i couldnt sleep. I'm a bit nervuse about my first day because I suck at starting conversations with people I don't know, but I'm not going to stress about that now I'm already nervuse as it is. with that i got off my bed and made my way to my closet to figure out wat I'm going to wear. after 15min. Of serching thru my closet I've decided on my gray convers, with black skinny jeans and a light blue top that has the superman logo on it, Satifided with what I'm wearing I grab my backpack and put a bit of eyeliner and lipgloss on before I went down stairs. Once I got to the bottom step I saw Ryan sitting on the couch eating wat looks to be coco puffs and watching cartoons, he realy hasn't changed much. He moved his attention from the t.v to me. Morning short stuff he siad cheerfuly as he puts another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Morning I said with a weak smile as I went to sit next to him. You don't have to be nervous bout school, I'm going to introduce you to a few of my closest friends when we get to school so no need to worry we'll take care of you he said while giving me a half hug and balancing the bowl of cereal in the other hand. Thanks Ry I siad while giving him my best smile. Kno prob he siad while geting up and walking towords the kitchen. I deffinetly feel loads better knowing that ryans going to introdiuce me to his friends, wait maybe he'll introduce me to the mistory girl he was waving at or the girl from last night. Just the thought brought a smile to my face. What ya smiling at Ryan said while grabing his bag off the table. Nothing I siad as I turn my head to look at him. Uhuh sure, well we better get going he siad walking to the door. Once in the car I decided to ask about the girl on the motorcycle. Hey Ry who was that girl you were waving at yesterday? what girl he siad ferrowing his eyebrows in confusion. The one on the you mean Sophie, yeah youll meet her today he said while turning the corner. My face lit up wen he said I'll be meeting her, Which didn't go unnoticed. Wiat a minute Ryan said as he turnd to look at me for a moment, you like her don't you. What no I don't I siad trying to sound convincing. Uhuh then why where you so interested to know who she was. Ryan how can I like someone I dnt even know, besides I thought maybe she was your girlfriend or somthing it was just a question. Haha I wish but unfortunatly we bat for the same team so that's not gana happen and she doesn't realy do relationships either, So if you are interested I wouldn't bother he siad. I can't help but feel abit dissopointed after finding out that she doesn't like relationships. Like I siad Ryan I dnt even know her, so why would I be interested. Was only saying he said while parking the car near the enternce to the school.

General pov

Welcome to sunrise high, he said while geting off the car, I did the same and we make are way to the entrence of the school. Theirs people scaterd around the front of the school talking. we make are way towords a small group that consists of one guy that looked like a surfer hes tan and has sandy blond hair. he's wearing a white tshirt and a pair of blue and white borshorts, With some sandls. Hes siting on the top of a bench with two girls a blond and a brunet their siting on either side of him. As we get closer the boy yells out hey Ryan, the blond and brunet turn and also greet him. Hey guys, this is my cousin sian. He said while he nods his head in my direction. Hey sian I'm Katie the brunet said while giving me a big smile. And this is my brother Ben and his girlfriend Sarah. Ben and sarah both said hi after being introduced. Nice to meet you I said giving them a shy smile. So sian ryans told us that your quit the dancer Sarah said while leaning her head on her boyfriends shoulder. Yea I'm not to bad used to dance for the school dance team back home. You should join are school dance team Katie said excitedly. Umm idk about that. Oh come on it'll be fun and me and Sarah are on the team so it won't be that akword. Come on please. She said while she gave me puppy dog eyes how could I resist. Ok but isn't it to late to join I said looking at katie. Not if the captin tells the coach she found a great addition to the team. Sarah said while giving sian a smile. Wow you would do that, I said abit shocked. yea I mean what are friends for, Sarah said with a smile. Wow ive known them for all of 5min and the already excepted me into there group, i was brought out of my thoughts when i herd sarah speeking to me again,but you'll have to prove urself at practice tonight. Thank you so much i said while giving her a smile. Kno problem sarah said while geting up, well I have to go talk to my math teacher so I'll see you guys at lunch she gives Ben a kiss and waves at us as she walks in the school. Told ya we would take care ya Ryan said saticfide with what just happend. We all sat and talked and I was begining to feel less and less nervous . So Ryan are you going to mma practice today? Ben ask. Yea coach would flip if I missed another practice. Whats amm I asked woundering wat they where talking about. They all laughed, it's called mma sian, Katie said still giggling. Ok sorry I said giggling a bit, wats mma? It's mixed martal arts, Ben said. Oh so it's a fight team then ,I asked curiously . Yea I guess you could call it that, except it's a very controled way of fighting well wen we're training. not so much wen we have a Mach, Ryan add in as Ben nods in agrement . Ohh sounds intersesting I said. Hey you should come by and watch us train, I mean dance team practice is after our practice and Katie will already be there so you won't be watching alone, Ben said looking at me while he gestures towords Katie,who nods in then you can see how badass your cousin is, Ryan said with a cocky smile. You badass ha! Oh ive got to see this I said giggling. Speaking of badass's look who disided to show, Ben said smirking as he's looking out towords the parking lot. I turn to see what he was talking about and I see her the girl I havnt stoped thinking about sense I saw her. Sophie I said out loud but not loud enough for anyone to hear me. she parks her motorcycle and takes off her helmet, and my mouth almost drops it's the same girl that I was talking to last night the one I bandaged her hand what are th freaking odds I think to myself shaking the expression I had on my face off. Wow she is gorgous she's wearing a tight green top with a fox logo on it and blue short shorts, with a pair of white Adidas. I'm looking her up and Down when I realize She's walking towords us and I see people wispering and saying she's here, and about something she did the night before. People start to greet her she just nods hello and coolie walks her way to us. She looks so confident and she has this I dont care what you think about me attitude. but her eyes say a different story there's hurt in them , I see she's trying to hide it through a seriose face, gosh I wish I knew more about her. Hey animal , Ben yells out. Do you realy have to call me that ben, she said while raising an eyebrow. What you didn't mind us calling you that at practice Ben said and Ryan nods in agrement he has a point. Well we're not in practice are we, she said. She has a point Katie said while she got up to give Sophie a hug. I couldn't help but feel a bit jesouse, I wanted to be the one Huging her, wait are they together. I thought Ryan said she didn't do relationships, I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd ryan say my name. Sian this is sophie, hi I siad while giving her a shy smile and holding out my hand. hey She said as she shakes my hand and we stair into ech others eyes, wow she's so beautiful I feel butterflys in my stomch all of a sudden. Nice to meet you She said giving me a small smile, befor she let's go of my hand, we hear the bell ring. Did we just have a moment I think we did! I'm screaming for joy on the inside. Well see u you guys around you coming Ben Sophie said as she turns to walk away. Yea nice meeting you sian see you guys later, Ben said fallowing Sophie. So what class you got sian Katie asked, um i don't know let me check I said while taking out my scedual. English is my first class in room A53 I said looking at Katie. Cool me to she said smiling at me. Ok well i'm going to go to class I'll see you guys at lunch, Ryan said as he starts to walk away. Shall we Katie asked while noding towords the door. Yea lead the way I said as we start walking. Well today is deffintly going to be interesting, I think to myself as we make are way to class through the sea of people.


	3. Chapter 3

.Sophie pov

We made our way through the sea of people, walking in silence just listening to the chaos that fills the hallway as the other students make there way to their classes. Once we get to our history class me and Ben take our seats in the back of the room.

Dude so what was tht about earlier I've never seen you like that with a girl. What do you mean? I replied back abit confused. Oh come on Sophie don't play dumb Me and you both know how you are with girls. Oh realy enlighten me then why don't ya, I said with a raised eyebrow. Well for starters you never wait to be introduced, usally you'll bump into them or something to get there attention so you can start a conversation, you dont usualy make eye contact unless they catch ya checking them out, then offer to walk them to their class, flirt with them some more, get there number and more then likely get them into bed tht same night. Ok your point, I said abit annoyed and shocked at how well he jus pick apart my game. My point is you didn't do that with her, He lowers his voice at the end as some students sat infront of us. Ok Ben your really starting to get on my nurvse, I said not seeing the big deal. Ok ok can I ask you something tho? He said waiting for me to answer. What? I said looking at him. What's the verdict on her? He said smirking. On who? I said trying to play off like I don't know who he's talking about. Sian, who else he said looking up at the bord. Yea she's beaut.. She's hot know doubt about that. I said hoping he wouldn't catch tht I almost called her beautiful, but know chance in you sure you didn't mean to say beautiful, he said with a raised eyebrow. Shut up, I said giving him a glare. Haha your losen your edge animal . What Know chance! I said abit louder then I entended. Is there a problem the teacher said directing her attention to me. No I simply stated. Ok well keep it down and finish your assignment, or do I have to let your coach know that your being disruptive again. Most of the class are looking back at me to see how I'll responde. No that won't be necicery, I said through grited teeth I feel my temper flaring up and Ben nugdes me as if to let me know to calm down. The teacher turns around to help a student. I turn towords Ben and say in a low voice so that knowone can hear me but him. She's no differnt then any other girl I've tryed it with, i'll pull my A game at lunch and get her number before lunch ends. I said confidently but still trying to control my temper. Alright he said shaking his head laughing abit.

Sian pov.

So not a bad start to my first day of school I finaly got to meet Sophie tho I wish we could have talked more, but hey it's a start. Me and Katie have hit it off, she's realy nice and pretty funny we have a few classes together. We're almost at the end of our 4th class P.E, we're walking around the track she's talking about the dance team and the people in it. She mentioned a girl named Alex and from what katie has told me,alex sounds like a total bitch. Katie said that she picks on her at practice and even trips her wen they set up in there formations, which I couldnt believe because Katie is one of the nices people you can meet. I dont understand why anyone would go out of there way to be mean to her. We walked in silence for a bit untill Katie spoke up. Hey so you going to stick around to watch Ryan, Ben and Sophie at there mma practice? Yea I am, I replyed but I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face wen she mentioned Sophie . Which didn't go unnoticed by Katie. you like her dont you? Katie said with a smirk as we walk around the corner of the track. What?! Who!? I mean, I feel my cheeks burn in embarecment from my little out burst. Katie just looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Is it that obvious I say shyly looking down at the floor. Just abit but I think I'm the only one that noticed Katie said giggling. But I bet she probably not even intrested in me. Wouldn't be to sure of that after what happend this morning. What do you mean? i said looking at her confused, all she said to me was hey and then went to class, it looked like she's more interested in you then me, you got a hug and I got a hand shake. Whoa sounds like someones jelouse Katie said playfuly. I felt my checks burn again, I got to stop doing that I thought to myself. Just for the recoded me and Sophie are just friends, and she Is deffently into you, I've never seen her act like that before. What you never seen her shake someones hand I said laughing. Well yea I've seen her shake hands before Katie said rolling her eyes, but usally wen she meets a girl she's more forword. Well maybe she's just not interested, I said with a sigh. No Shes deffinetly interested, I turn and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. what Im trying to say is that she looked like she was unsure of how to act around you she looked I don't know nervous , I mean I never seen her act that way infront of a girl period. Katie said looking at me hoping that I would understand what she's geting at. Ok but tht still doesn't atomaticly mean she likes me, I said still not convinced. Ok, I've never seen her look at someone the way she looked at you. Realyy! I said suprised at her words, yea she replyed noding her head. So what should I do, I asked excitedly. Well if I know Sophie, at lunch she's probably going to turn on the charm and try to get your number. but dont go for it make her work to get it, Katie said winking at me. Alright I said giggling. See it has it's up-sides being friends with Sophie Webster best friend little sister! Gosh that was a mouthfull i said and we both started laughing. After acuple seconds I spoke up, Katie Thanks for being so great to me today. Hey it's know problem, Ryan wasn't kidding wen he said we would take care of ya. She said while giving me a playful nudge. Yea I guess he wasn't I said smiling. I see Katie face turn a bit serious as she was thinking. what's up, I asked after seeing the drastic Change in her expression. Erm Sian, sophie my friend but I think if we're going to be friends I should warn you she doesn't have the greatest track record with girls. I know Katie, Ryan already warned me this morning but thank you, I said giving her a smile which she returned.

General pov

Katie was just about to say something else wen the bell rang signaling everyone to go to the locker room to change and go to lunch. Well we better get going its lunch time, she said wiggling her eyebrows. I gave her a playful nudge as We make are way to the locker room. After we changed we got our stuff and made are way to meet the others. We make our way to the front of the school where we were this morning. we see Ben and Sarah sat at the bench already, when they see us they both waved us over saying hey. Heyy, me and Katie said in unison as we sat down on the bench taking out our lunches. So sian how's the day going, Ben said happily as he put his arm around Sarah. Yea not to bad I said smiling, I thought back to the conversation I had with Katie about Sophie. wait a minute where is Sophie! Just as I thought this Katie spoke up, hey so where's Ryan and Sophie? They should be here in abit they just had to take care of something, Ben replyed back. Oh Katie said while bowing her head abit, I looked at them a bit confused woundering why Katie looked sad. You ok? I asked conserned. Yea I'm ok she said throwing me a reasuring smile.

Sophie POV

The bell has just rang signaling that lunch has began, ryan and I are making are way to the court yard keeping a look out for lee or Alex and her minions kiki and Stacy. Sarah told us last class that she over herd stacy saying that something is going to go down during lunch. We figured tht they were going to try and embarece katie as pay back for what me and Ben did to lee last week. Any sign of em? I ask Ryan while still scaning the crowed. Nope not yet but there's Katie and sian so they should be close by. I suddenly feel the butterflys going in my stomch when I see sian walking past us with Katie. They didnt even notice us because they were cought up in there conversation, apart of me was glade they didn't notice us because I don't think I could put together a sentance in that moment, my mind just seems to turn into mush when I see her. I mean this morning when I met her the only thing I could manage to say was hi, and the night before when she bandage my hand she made me so nervous that as soon as I had a chance I bolted. knowones ever had that effect on me. Sophie.. Sophie! I'm snaped out of my thoughts when I hear Ryan calling my name. Sorry, What did you say? I Said while turning to look at him. I said I think Sarah herd wronge because I don't see any sign of them and Katie has already walked by. Yeah I think your right let's just go meet the others. We both start walking to go meet the others at our bench. Ryan have you asked Katie out yet? No haven't found the right moment to ask, he said while bowing his head abit. (you see Ryan and Katie are the type of people tht you can tell that thy like each other but it's completly oblivious to them selves) Dude everyone can tell she been waiting for you to ask her, I mean Ben even told you that he would be ok with it if you and her got together. I know, I know Im gana ask her after lunch if she'll go to Tys party with me. Oh yea it's next Saturday right? I asked trying to remember. Yeah, you going? Dont know might go for a bit. you mean you'll go pick up a few girls have some "fun" then go ,he said laughing . ah you know me so well ry ,I said smirking. We walk in silence for a moment untill Ryan spoke up, Hey so what was up this morning. you left for class so quick usally we all hang around abit before heading to class, Ryan asked. Shit think of something quick I thought to myself, oh my history teacher gave me a final warning yesterday so I had to be on time for her class, yeah nice one I thought to myself. Haha typic, Ryan said laughing. We made are way to the front of the school we see Ben, Sarah, Katie and sian already sat there chating, when I see sian turn her head towords us we lock gaze for a few seconds before she looked back to Katie. I can feel my heart beating alittle faster as we get closer to them, gosh she's beautiful and her smile is so cute. Crap I got to stop thinking like this she's just another girl time to throw out my A game I'm determined to prove that she's know different then any of the girls that I've tryed it on with. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Ben yell over to us.

General pov

What took you guys so long! Yea sorry couldn't find are little 'friend', Ryan said as he walked over to sit by katie. Sian was looking at Katie wen I sat beside her and she instantly turned to face me, hey I said confidently smiling at her as I scoot abit closer. Hey she replyed with a smile, damn her smile is amazing. She quickly turn her attention back to the groups conversation. My heart beats alittle faster as her arm brushes mine. Get a grip she's just anot her girl, now do what you do best. I mental scream at myself for not being able to string a sentence together yet. I turn my attention to the conversation going on between everyone and wait for the right moment to put my plan in action.

Sian pov

We're all Chatting away talking about anything that comes to mind from tv shows to politices, just jumping around when ever one topic gets boring. To my suprise I'm not being all shy like I usally am, I'm not gana lie I like this new found confindence. Me and Sophie are siting next to each other and it's realy hard to focuse when she's this close to me its a little weird how much shes effecting me right now and we arn't even realy doing anything. I mean everytime she moves her arm brushes agents mine it sends a sensation through my body that I can only discribe as the feeling when your about to go on the first drop on a roller coster the mixture of being nervouse and excised. But something dosent quite add up I thought Katie said that she was "ganna turn on the charm and try and get my number' but aside from her saying hey and siding with me that penguins do have knee's she hasn't really talked to me. I take out my phone and find katies number she put it in this morning when we relised we had different class at the end of the day.

To Katie: so much for her liking me, I told ya she's not interested :/ Sian.

A few seconds later and I feel me phone vibrate.

From Katie: nope she's deffinetly into ya, I keep catchen her glancen at ya :p

I could help the smirk that I had after reading that, as I was about to reply I feel Sophie lean in a bit and wisper in my ear ,who ya talking to? Feeling her warm breath on my skin sent shivers through my body. Quick say something don't let her see the effect she has on you. Just a friend, why so interested I said while smiling flirtatiously. No reason just wondering if I knew them see if maybe I could get your number off them, she said flirtatiously while looking me up and down with a smirk on her face. Ahh she's into me I scream on the inside excidedly, note to self never doubt Katie. well mayb... before I could get the rest of my sentence out I'm interrupted by a very attractive girl with auburn curly hair and beautiful green eyes. hey Sophie just wanted to say I had a really good time last night,she said with a flirtatious smile. I look at Sophie and see her looking the girl up and down as she bit her bottom lip. yeah was definitely a good time I'll see ya round , Sophie said with a wink. I'm counting on it the girl said before she turned and walked away. I see Sophie staring at her ass as she walks away and I can't help but feel angry. I mean how can she be flirating with me one minute and then flirt with another girl right infront of me the next. does this actually work for her, well I'm definitely not impressed. I think back to last night when I over herd her and rYan talking bout their conquests and I realized this is just what she does. I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear Katie yell out, Agh what the fuck Stacy! I turn to see Katie rubing at the front of her white shirt that had a big stain on the front of it. There's a skinny redheaded girl standing infront of her holding a now empty cup, im guessing this is Stacy. Oops sorry she said with no sincerity in her voice as she laughs. Everyone is laughing and Katie looks like she's going to cry that's wen I feel Sophie get up I notice her fist are clinched and she steps towords Stacy. What do you think your playing at! Sophie said anger present in her voice. I noticed that everyone stoped laughing. I quickly stand up as well hoping the situation dosent esculate any ferther. What? I said I was sorry accedents happen, Stacy stated with a smirk on her face. Yeah right that was know accedent you did it on perpose! Sophie just leave it she ain't worth it Katie said sadly but trying to calm her friend. Yeah Sophie you should listen to Katie, stacy said menisingly. Shit this isn't going to end well Sophie looks really mad, as soon as I thought this Sophie lunged forword and grabed Stacy by the collar of her shirt. Before I could even realise what I was doing I grabed Sophie by the arm.

Sophie pov

I've got my hand cliched around her collar Stacy really thinks that I'm gana let her bully Katie and she realy thinks she can intimidate me of all people. As I was about to draw my fist back to punch her, I felt someone grab my arm. I instantly feel myself cool down by the touch, I turn my head and I'm met with sian looking at me pleading with her eyes. Soph don't she's not worth it she said which instently makes me soften my facal expresion as my anger subsides instently. I look back at a scared Stacy and push her back abit. Today's your lucky day with that Stacy walked away quickly. I turn to look at sian she gives me a small smile and I nod my head abit. Then we both turn to Katie. Are you ok sian asked worried. Yeah but that bitch ruined my shirt tho, Katie said with sadness in her voice. I think i've got an extra shirt in my car come on let's get you cleaned up, Sarah said pulling Katie to follow her. We'll be back in a few minutes sarah calls out to her boyfriend and Ryan hugs katie before she walks away with Sarah. Well we have 10 minutes left before the bell rings what do you guys wanna do Ben asks me, sian and Ryan. Me and Ryan shrug our sholder. I think I'm gana go try and find my class so at least I have a chance of being on time Sian said grabing her bag. Ah here's your chance I think to myself, what class you got? Bio room F56 she replys faking excitement . Oh well, my class is down the hall from there if you want i can walk you to class. Yeah ok thank you she replyed smiling at me. Ok I can do this she's just another girl I remind myself again. I get my stuff and we make are way to her class.

Sian pov

We're walking to my class and I realy want to know why all of that happend back there but I don't know if I should ask maybe I'll ask Katie after school. So I hear your gana stick around to watch us at mma practice? She asked pulling me out of my thoughts. Yeah me and Katie are sence we got dance practice after, I said. she looked alittle suprised when I said dance practice. Whats that face for I say bumping into her playfuly. No nothing just didn't pin you for the dancing type she said as she put her hands in her pocket. Oh is that a bad thing I said with a raised eyebrow. Nope I think it's sexy if a girl knows how to dance deffinet pluse, she said giving me a wink. Oh realy well maybe I can show you my moves one day. I reply back giving her a wink as well, hello confidents Were have you been for the past 16years giving myself a mental highfive. Hmm I'd like that she said while looking me up and down as she bit her bottem lip. God she looks so hOt when she does that, and she is deffenetly checking me out. We reach my class and we still have 5min left till the bell rings. Here we are she said while leaning agenst the wall. Thank you for you know walking me I said with a shy smile. Crap and now I'm back to feeling all shy this doing my head in. She pushes her self off the wall to move closer to me. So I was woundering if I could maybe get your number. She asked As her eyes flicked down to my lips and then back to my eyes I can feel my heart starts to beat alittle bit faster and then I remembered what Katie said 'make her work for it'. And after seeing how she is with girls that's exactly what I'm going to do ,I think to myself. Hmm and what makes you different from everyone else I say flirtatiously while raising a eyebrow. Whyy don't you find out for yourself, she replys moving closer so that are faces are only milimeaters away.I realy just want to kiss her right now and it's taking every ounce of my will power not to. So I suddenly have an idea, I'm going to play her at her own game. I drop my gaze down to her lips and start to lean in the rest of the way her eyes start to close and that's wen I make my move I quickly move my lips to her ear before we made contact and wispered in her ear. Tell ya what impress me and then I'll give you my number. I see her shiver abit and I know I've acheived what I was going for. As I pull back she looks at me In disbeileaf but with a smirk at of the outcome of the situation. Hmmm she siad while grabing my hand and pulls it so my palm is facing her. My hand sudenly gets a tingling sansation from the touch. She pulls out a pen and writes something in my hand as she starts to speak again. Well how bout you just txt me wen I've impresed you then that way I get your number instantly insted of having to wait she said confidently. sounds good to me, i said With a little smirk knowing that I fliped the roles between me and her. Sophie was about to say something when the bell rang. She looked up at the speaker frustrated like she was trying to will it to stop. I couldn't help but giggle she looked so cute. She looked at me and smiled, what ya laughing at. Nothing I said shaking my head then looked back at her. Well back to what you were saying before... you know what else looks good she asked leaning in again . what? I stuter abit as I said this. She looks at my lips and licks hers before she says 'thos' in refrence to my lips. she leans in to capture my lips wen we hear.. Sophie what are you doing here you should be on your way to class! I pull away instently before Sophie could kiss me I turn and see someone come out my class room Im guessing that it is my teacher.

General pov

Fuck sakes! Sophie muters out nearly above a wisper. Can I just kiss this girl with know interuptions she thought to herself. Yeah I'm going Rosie! I replyed back with frustration present in my voice. Rosie? Sian had a confused expresion on her face. I told you at school it's miss. Webster Sophie. So why is it you arnt on your way to class rosie asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Well I was showing sian to your class she's ryans cousin and this is her first day at school, Sophie stated. Sian stood there still confused as she watched the exchange between her teach and Sophie. Ohh well that was nice of ya, Rosie said throwing Sophie a wink. Well I'm miss. Webster your bio teacher and I'm also sophies older sister she said while nudging Sophie playfuly. Wait sister now it all makes sence. Hi sian siad shaking Rosie hand at this point the halls were starting to fill up. Rosie looked at both girls and said, well it's time for you girls to get to class, and Sophie I dont want to hear that your giving your English teacher any trouble understand. Yeah whatever Sophie said trying to put on the tough girl front she had on earlier This didn't go unnoticed by sian. Sian missed the way Sophie was being awhile ago being all playful and smiling, but now that the halls were filling up she went back to her stone face expresion. Sophie goes to turn away to walk to class but sian grabs her arm and stops her movment. See you after school sian said not knowing wat else to say. Sophie nodes her head abit and gave sian a small smile and with that Sophie turns around and heads to her class. Sian turned to see Rosie looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Interesting Rosie said aloud with a smirking. What? Sian asked innocently. Nothing come on let's get into the class room before we're both late Rosie said turning to go into her class room. with that sian followed her teacher but looked back one last time in the direction Sophie was walking to. instantly feeling her stomach drop as she saw Sophie and the girl with the alburn hair from lunch making out in the middle of the hallway. Sian turns away and walks into her class taking her seat thinking that today just keeps geting more interesting..

Katie pov

Me and Sarah are on are way to the bathroom after geting me a shirt from her car. Hey you ok? Sarah asked as we reach the bathroom. Yeah I'm fine, just don't understand why they target me. Maybe they see you as a thret, I mean your a great dancer, pretty, good student, popular, everyone likes you. Girls like Stacy alex and kiki love to be in the spot light. So when they see someone that can treten that they try everything they can to bring attention to them selves. Yeah I guess your right Katie said with sadness in her voice. hey don't let them get to you there not worth it, Sarah states fermly. And if they keep giving you trouble you know me, Sophie, Ryan and Ben will back you up, Sarah siad trying to reasure her friend. Wat about sian? Katie asked trying to see if Sarah thought sian was a good addition to there group. Yea I'm sure sian will stand behind ya to. I mean as soon as she saw wat was happening she jumped up right after Sophie did. I mean she some how even got Sophie to let Stacy go which suprised me. Sarah said as they make there way out of the bathroom. Yeah I know, i mean I've never seen Sophie walk away from a fight,I stated looking at Sarah as they make there way back to Ryan and Ben. Hmmm maybe she's finally found someone that can change her, I mean did you see the way Sophie looked at her. Sarah said smirking. I know I think they would make a cute couple if they got together. Yea I think so to but you know sophie only in it for fun, she doesn't do serious. I mean the second that girl from the party last night showed up she forgot about sian. hmm you saw that too, Katie asked as Sarah nodded. I don't know like you siad maybe sian can change her ways. Maybe Sarah said noding in agrement. We just reached the guys wen the bell rang. Hey sorry it took so long I siad mainly to Ryan. It's cool They both say. So where's sian and Sophie? I ask just to conferm my suspition. Oh they left like ten minutes ago Sophie walking her to class, Ryan said. Oh ok well I think we should get going to class before we're late. I can't wait for sian to tell me what happend.

Sian pov

The bell has just rang and I'm gathering my stuff to leave my final class , I realy Enjoyed my biology class. Sophies sister realy knows how to turn boring class work into something fun. She seperated the class into two teams and we played a biology version of jepordy. Turns out We're all pretty competitive, the whole class was realy getting into it. I feel my phone vibrate, I look at my phone and see that it's a text from Katie.

From Katie: heyy so wen I got back I noticed that you and Sophie were gone ;) so how'd it go?

I couldn't help but smirk as I reply back

To Katie: I think it went pretty well seeing as I got her phone number insted of her geting mine!:p

Within a few seconds I recieved a reply

From Katie: OMG no wayyy! Meet me at the bench we soo need to talk. Lol

It's funny how she's as excited as I am, Its nice to know I got a friend to talk about this stuff with.

To Katie: ok on my way!

I put my phone in my pocket and make my way to the bench. I see Katie already waiting there with the bigest smile. Heyy! I said wen I reached her. Hey omg you'll never guess what happend! She said excitedly. What? I asked curiouse to know. Ryan just asked me If I'd go to a party with him next Friday! Oh wow that's great, I thouht my cousin had a thing for you. I said giving her a nudging. Yeahh she said smiling as we sat down.. soooo enough about me and Ryan, what happend with Sophie? She asked eager to know what went down. I told her eveything but the part about how she was making out with the girl from lunch. Oh my gosh I told you she was into you! and way to go being all smooth telling her to impress you before she gets your number. Haha yea I was suprised wen I said it myself, I said blushing abit. I did leave one part out ...the girl that came up to her at lunch with the green eyes. Laura? Katie ask trying to figure out where I was going with this. yeah well I kinda saw them kissing in the hallway before I walked into class. I see katie's expression drop for a second. well I did warn you about how she can be Sian, she said a little disappointed. So what should I do? hmm Well do what you said text her when she impresses you dummy if she really wants you she'll work for it and don't give in to easy, Katie said giggling abit. Haha alright then, i said rolling my eyes and nodding in agrement. Katie pulls out her phone to see it's 3:30 wow we've been talkin here for an hour and a half. Oh wow realy, dang wernt we suppose to watch there mma practise. Ahh yea I forgot too, well let's change for practise and then we can catch the last few minutes of there practise. Yeah ok, come on wouldn't want your boyfriend to think your not gana show, I said geting up. Haha yeah your right and wouldn't want your girl to think your not gana show, Katie said with a winking. Shut up, she's not my girl, I said nudging her playfuly. Yeah but you want her to be. Yeah I do, i reply with a shy smile. Awwww! She said giggling. Haha yeah yeah, now come on let's go. We got to the locker room and got changed, then we made are way to the gym and walked inside. Sophie, Ben, Ryan and 6 other people I didn't recognize were doing some sort of drill where there doing sit-ups while tossing a medicen ball to there partner. There coach yells out for them to stop and take 5min to get water. Sophie was talking to the brunette she was partnerd with, she looked like she was flirting with her, I couldn't help but feel abit jelouse. Ben spots us and he turns and yells out hey animle, caveman guess who's in the stands. I see both Ryan and Sophie look over, they both nod hello and smile. Ryan starts walking towards us, Sophie turns to the girl and said something and then made her way towards us also.

General pov

Heyy we didn't think you guys would show, thought you were gana check out are skills Ryan said looking between me and Katie. Haha yea ry we got held up talking but we here now, or should I say caveman, Katie said and we all start to laugh. So soph why do they call you animel, sian asked curiously. Well.. As Sophie was gana reply there coach yelled out for them. Caveman, animel stop flirting breaks over! Sophie and Ryan looks back at us. Sorry got to get back Ryan said as he turns to leave. Talk to you after yea? Sophie asked directing her question to sian. Yea sian replyed back with a smile. With that sophie turned to rejion her team mates.

Sophie pov

I'm making my way back to my team and I can't help but smile knowing that sian is here. Idk why but I'm abit nervouse but at the same time excited it's weird I don't usaly get like this. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear kiki Say, hey Webster herd you were gana fight Stacy but then chickened out at the last minute! I instently feel my blood start to boil as I get closer to kiki. Oh yeah well I think you got your storys mixed up. Kiki gets in my face and siad nah I think I got it right. I push her back feeling my self start to lose my cool wen coach steps in. Hey! There a problem here. Kiki looks at me and says no. No problem here coach. Animel? Nope all good here I say thru gritted teeth. Practices ends 15 min later, and we see the dance team start to set up. I see sian streching with Katie and I make my way over. Ok just ask if you can give her a ride home, come on it's easy you've done this plenty of times and it's never failed. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I see Katie get up and say to sian that she was gana get some water. Ok sian replyed back. Hey, I said giving her a smile and siting on one of the bleachers. Hii she said siting next to me. Soo what was that all about with that girl you looked pretty agitated. Oh kiki yeah she gets under my skin. Her and her friends like to pick on Katie. Let me guess Stacy is her friend. Yup but, (I said quickly changing the subject) I was kinda woundering if maybe I could give you a ride home after your practice? I asked while nervously rubbing my neck. WTF why am I nervouse she's just another girl I mentaly scream at myself. Hmm nah it's ok my aunt already said she wanted to pick me up sence it's my first day and all, she said after a moment. Oh, ok well I'll see ya tomarrow, shit don't let her see how disopointed you are. Maybe I'll impress ya tomarrow I said giving her a wink. Yeah Maybe she said giggling. Haha yeahhh made her blush gosh she's so cute, ahh stop it Sophie remember just another girl, I think to myself as I walk out of the gym. I take a few steps out the door and I accidently run into someone. Boom!

General pov

Ahh Sophie you practicle tackeled meee! Sophie said trying to pick up the box she droped. Sorry Rosie was miles away didn't even see ya. Yea it's... Wait a minute did you just apologize? Rosie said shocked. Um yeah guess I did, Sophie said handing the box to Rosie. Wat the heck is going on she never apologizes this easly it usaly take a year and a Sunday to get her to apologize, Rosie thought to herself. Well I better get in there won't look right if the dance team is practising with out there coach. Oh and don't for get your babysiting jack at 6 so don't be late coming home. yeah watever Sophie replyed back. There's the Sophie I know, see to good to be true Rosie thought. Rosie walks in and notices that the girls are warming up she goes to put down the box. When Sarah walks over with sian, Hey coach this is the girl I was telling you about. Rosie turns around and is plesently suprised, sian hi! I didn't know you danced. Yeah I did for my old school so I thought I'd give it a try here, sian said shyly. Alright well let's see wat ya got Rosie said smiling.

Sian pov

It's 5pm and my aunt just picked me up from dance practice, which went better then I expected. Everyone seemed nice enough and the routine was challenging but so much fun to learn everyone said I did great and the team excepted me in. Well the ones that were their. One of the girls were absent Alex the girl Katie was talking about earlyer today. I'm brought out of my thoughts when my aunt says something to me. So sian how was your first day? She asked. I thought to myself Hmm how to answer well I could say the truth, that I had a blast at dance practice, made some realy good friends and let's not for get the hot mystery girl that I now know is Sophie Webster is actuly interested in me! I start to smile wen I think back to wat happend after lunch with me and Sophie. my smile drops alittle also remembering that she was kissing that other girl after only minutes earlier she was trying to kiss me. I'm brought out of my thoughts wen I hear my aunt ask again how my day went. Yeah it went pretty well deffinetly was a eventful, I said with a half hearted smile. Deffinetly can't wait to see wat tomarrow brings.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie pov

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock blairs I open my eyes to see 6am flashing, I let out a sigh and turn it off. I roll over onto my back and stair at the ceiling, I feel my phone vibrating next to my pillow I grab It and flip it open hoping it would be sian, but instently feeling disappointed to see it was text from Chloe.

From Chloe: hey Sophie my car kinda broke down on me yesterday, I was just seeing if maybe I could get a ride to school with you?

Oh wow that sucks I siad out loud as I go to reply back.

To Chloe: yea alright, um I'll pick ya up at 6:45.

Now before you get the wrong idea, yeah me and chloe hooked up with each other awhile ago but nothing ever happend after that we're just friends nothing more. I hear my phone buzz again.

From Chloe: ah thanks so much:)

I didn't bother replying back I just shut my phone and started looking at the ceiling again.

It's been four days sence I gave sian my number and I still havnt recieved a Text From her. Yeah I know she told me to impress her but I don't realy know how, I mean it's not like I havnt been trying, It's just I've never been in this situation before. usualy when I ask for a girls number they just give me it. Apart of me is frustrated cause I got to work this hard to get her number, but then again i like the fact that she's deffently not like the other girls. With that last thought I start to smile. I look over at my alarm clock and notice that it's 6:30. Shit! see this is wat she does to me, I siad rushing out of bed to get ready for school.

Sian pov

1,2,3,4...5, 6,7,8.. I counted out the steps as me and Katie practiced the dance routine in the gym. We got to school at 6:35 to practice the routine scence we both were strugaling with the new moves that were added yeasterday. Nice! Katie siad after we finished the last few counts. Yeah told you it was a good idea to come early and practice, I said walking to the bleacher where our water bottles were at. Haha yeah now let's see if Alex got any smart comments to say when she see's that I've got the routine down, katie said smiling. After a few seconds of silence I decided to ask Katie why Alex and her friends bully her. But as I went to ask, Katie started to say somthing. Soo, how are things with Sophie? She asked excitedly waiting for my answer. Ahh i don't know I mean ever scence I got her number I just wanted to text her. But I know I can't because she'll ask what was it that impressed me. That and I keep catching her making out with other girls or being all touchy, I said alittle disappointed. I get it ,you know being reserved because I know how Sophie is with girls and I'm glad your being cautious. But what exactly did you mean when you told her to impress you? Katie asked while gathering her stuff together. Hmmm, well you know how she always has a front on when she's around people. Yea, Katie said trying to work out where I was going with this. Well when I said to "Impress me", i wanted to see if she'd drop the front, so I could see if she's how people say she is, or if there's more behind Sophie Webster then everyone thinks, if that makes sence. I just hope that she doesn't move to someone else because it's been four days sence I've had her number and I still havnt texted her. I said while throwing my backpack over my sholder. I mean I wouldn't be surprised with the amount of girls I see her with. To be honest if this is how she really is then I rather just stay as friends and save myself the heart ache. Well again I know where your coming from but I honestly think if u give her little time she'll surprise you and i wouldn't worry about moving to someone else, Katie said with a smile. How are you so sure? I ask as we made are way out of the gym. Because I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you,she stated honestly. She just sucks when it comes to thinking with her brain instead of her crotch, she laughs out at the end of her ? I asked Laughing .Yup know doubt Katie said as she links her arm with mine. We make are way to the front of the school when I see Sophie And another girl on her motorcycle, I instently feel my heart drop and I look over to Katie but she just shruged as if to say i don't know she looked just as dissappoited. We walked to Our deserted bench, seeing as it's only 6:50 the others havnt arrived yet. I see Sophie and the other girl making there way towords us. And that's when I recognize her, she's the girl that was flirting with Sophie the day me and Katie went to watch their mma practice. I let out a sigh and I look over to Katy, So much for her not moving on to someone else, I whisper sadly to Katie before they reached us. Katie went to say somthing but then noticed that Sophie was almost next to us so she just gave me a sympathetic smile.

Sophie pov

So me and Chloe have just arrived at school, we're making are way to the front of the school where I usualy hang out in the mornings. It's a bit deserted out here, Chloe said trying to start a conversation. Yeah guess we're pretty early but in the next 10 minutes this place should be sworming with people. Chloe started to giggle abit, idk why what I said wasn't even funny. I was brought out of my thoughts As soon as I noticed that sian and Katie have just arrived at our bench. I couldn't help but smile wen I saw her, But my smile instantly faided when I noticed the sad look sian had. Why does she look sad, I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd Chloe say, who's that with Katie? That's ryans cousin sian. That's when it hits me, she must think I'm trying to get with Chloe. Crap I got think of something fast to show her that nothings going on with me and Chloe. Hey, I said as we reached the bench. Hey Katie siad geting up to give me a hug like she always does. I look over at sian and she smiles but I can tell that it wasn't a real one, Hey sian I said walking over to sit next to her. Hey soph, how's your morning going, she said as I sat next to her. I throw my arm over her shoulder and pulled her alittle closer to me. It's goten alot better now, how bout you? Yeah nice one very smooth I thought to myself. Yeah it's deffinetly looking up she said with a shy smile. She looks so cute when she go's all shy. I look over and I see Katie looking at us with the bigest smirk on her face and Chloe looked abit shocked at this gesture. I almost for got they were there. Katie, sian this is Chloe, shes on the mma team with me and the guys. Oh I thougt you looked familier! Katie siad alittle louder then we all expected. Well hi to you too, Chloe said and we all started laughing. Sorry hehe, so why you guys here so early, Katie asked suspiciously. I felt sian tense up at the question but then relax when Chloe said, that I was just giving her a ride to school cause her car broke down. What about you guys, she asked back. We was just practicing some new steps to our dance routine, sian said as she leaned in closer to me. I can feel my heart start to beat alittle faster and the butterflys going in my stomach if only she new what she does to me. We all chated for abit when Chloe said that she was going to meet up with her friends. Alright see ya at practice, I said As she walked away.

Sian pov

Well don't you two look comfy ! Ben yelled out to us as he walked over holding sarahs hand. I guess, sophie said while pulling me closer into her. Ahh I love how she's being right now with out the front, I can tell that she's starting to put it back on but hey it's a start. Man there's something about how Sophie has her arm around me that just makes me feel safe a feeling I haven't felt in a long time I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Katie. Yeah don't thay look cute, Katie said with a smirk. Aw look she's blushing, Sarah said as we all started to laugh. So where's Ryan, I asked trying to change the subject. Katie then spoke up, he just txted me saying that he's heading to the gym team meeting or something. Shit that's right! Ben yelled out. Who would of thought that out of us three that Ryan would be the one to remember about the team meeting, Sophie said while geting up. I was alittle disappointed I real didn't want her to leave but I can't let her see that. Yea haha who woulda guessed. Alright well let's go then, Ben said as he was turning to kiss Sarah goodbye. see you at lunch? Sophie said directing her qustion to me. Yeah I said giving her my best smile. She smiled back before walking away with Ben.

Sarah pov

Me and Katie look at sian with a shocked but excited expretion. What? Sain said giggling. Did that realy just happen were you and Sophie realy cuddled up next to each other, pinch me I'm dreaming. Ouch! Katie wat the heck, hey you said to pinch you, looks like it realy happed, she said giggling. Shut up u guys we weren't cuddling, sian siad going a bit red. haha yeah right and Ben didn't kiss me he was just geting something off my face, I said as we burst into laughter. Sian spoke up after are laughter subsided, ok so what if maybe we were cuddling abit, whats the big deal. Wow sometimes I for get that your still new to our school. Ok how do I explain this, I said more to myself then to anyone else. If you were cuddled up next to any other girl most people wouldn't think anything of it. But cuddling up with Sophie is diffrent because everyone knows that she doesn't do the whole relationship deal, she's just in it for fun. So this is just apart of her game? Sian asked with sadness in her voice. No that's what I'm trying to tell you, we've never seen her act this way with a girl. See now Do you balieve me, hate to tell ya I told ya so but i told ya so, Katie said giggling. Yeah yeah, sian said smiling.

Ben pov

Soo what was all that about back there, I ask Sophie as we

Made our way to the gym. What do mean? She said looking at me confussed. You and sian looked pretty comfy siting next to each other, what happend to the whole "she's just another girl", I said laughing abit. Shut it Ben, I told you I was pulling my A game didn't I, Sophie said glaring at me. Haha come off it Sophie, me and you both know that you like her more then your leting on. She stops walking and glared at me, look Ben told you I was pulling my A game shouldnt be long now till I bed her. Plus you and me both know that I don't go for the whole relationship thing so leave it yeah. Alright, alright I said with a smirk knowing that I never said anything about a relationship which means she's thinking bout it, sians done the one thing that knowone thought possible.

Sian pov

So I'm siting In math, katies siting to my right working on a word problem. I've already finished my work and now im thinking about what happend this morning, how for a few minutes I got to see Sophie with out her front, yea it was only for a few minutes but hey it's a start. I smile to myself as I pull out my phone and scroll down to her name. Now what do I say. How about hi, Katie said smirking before she got up to use the bathroom . I look at her confused then relised that I said my last thought out loud. I feel my cheeks go red as I do wat Katie sugested.

To Sophie: hey soph :) - sian

A cupple minutes have gone by and still no reply, I cant help but feel disappointed.

Katie pov

I walk out of the classroom knowing that Sian was ganna finally text Sophie. Honestly think if she and Sophie got to talk more and hang out more that's all it would take for them to get together. I mean the way Sophie looks at sian you can tell she's into her. I really do think she'd break her no dating rule for sian. Just as I thought this I turned the corner to enter the girls bathroom. I hear someone moaning quietly as I enter and instantly feel my anger get the best of me. Sophie had a girl pushed up against the bathroom wall sucking on her neck as the girl starts to mess with the buckle of Sophie belt. I walked up quickly and shoved Sophie harder then I thought I could. She stumbles back and I see her look at me anger present in her eyes. Katie what the fuck man , she yells at me as I see she balls up her fists. The girl just walks out of the bathroom embarrassed as I start yelling at Sophie. How can you be the way you are and attract someone as sweet as sian like what's you problem is amazing and you just ganna throw it Away for a quick fuck. I see her trying to hold her anger back as she stands their jaw clinched. You know what I'm ganna warn sian to just stay away from you save her the heartache she don't deserve this. I go to turn away when I feel a pain in my arm as I'm swung back around and pushed to the wall I close my eye for a sec scared what would happen next . Hey I feel Sophie move her hand quickly away. Her voice a lot softer now, I'm sorry Katie I just wanted to stop you I didn't mean to pull u that hard. I open my eyes and see her looking down jaw still clinched. Sophie has the worst anger problem worse then Ben and I know she didn't mean it. I wouldn't be standing if she did. I hug her tight and she doesn't move or hug me back ,it's ok Sophie. And I'm sorry for yelling at you but I'm not sorry for what I said . I mean it if you want sian then prove it but if you ganna just treat her like your toys then leave her alone she don't deserve it, I said before I let her go and walk out of the bathroom. I rub my arm and lift the sleeve and see a mark forming and quickly pull my sleeve down hopefully Ben doesn't see. it was an accident but he won't see it like that and the way they handle things is to say the least not the best. I thought before opening my classroom door.

Sian pov

Class is almost over and Katie been little off but when I ask she says she doesn't wanna talk about it. I still haven't heard from Sophie just as I thought this, I feel myphone vibrate

From Sophie: hey:) didn't think I was ever gana get a text from ya.

To Sophie: lol had ya worryed didn't I ;)

From Sophie: nah I knew I'd impress ya eventualy;)

To Sophie: haha well aren't u cocky:p

From Sophie: nope just confident babe;)

We texted like this for the next few classes just geting to know each other, nothing to indepth just simple stuff.

From Sophie: well babe I'll talk to u at lunch my phones gana die soon so Ima stop distracting you from ur class wrk :p

Haha if only she knew. I like how she's been calling me babe, I get that excited feeling in my stomach everytime she writes it in a text, I got the bigest smile on as I reply back.

To sophie: lol k see u then.

I put my phone in my pocket, and go to ask Amy what were we suposed to do for the art assignment .Amy is on the dance team with us and we've become pretty good friends. Hey Amy what we supossed to do again. Haha what your phone ran out of battery now you deside to talk to me, she said giggling. Haha Sorry wasn't trying to ignore ya, just kinda lost track of time. It's ok you can make it up to me tomarrow night, Amy said flirtatiously. Wait whats going on tomarrow? I asked confused, wait was she just flirting with me. nah she couldn't of been, I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Amy say. Tys party remember this Saturday as in tomarrow, you, me and Katie said we'd all go together. Oh yea I totaly forgot about that should be fun. Hmm I wounder if sophies going, I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd the teacher call out for us to hand in our assighnment. Shit, I said realizing I didn't even start mine. Hey don't worry I did yours for ya, Amy said showing me the completed work sheet. Omg your such a life saver, deffenetly owe ya, I said greatful for wat she did. Eh it's ok, just save me a dance at the party and we'll call it even she said giving me a wink. Umm yea ok, I said giving her a smile. Ok I'm positive that she was just flirting with me, I realy hope that she doesn't like me like that, I realy only see her as a friend.

Sophie pov

So today is deffenetly turning out better then I thought me and sian have been txting each other throughout the first three classes, we stoped txting because my phone was gana die so I told her I'd see her at lunch. I know I've been smiling way more then usual because everyone keeps giving me a funny look. But that's just what she does to me, she makes me smile with out me even relizing it. It's 30minutes into my fourth class only 15 minutes left untill lunch. Hey you going to tys party tomarrow? Ryan said turning to face me. I thought his party is next saturday. Yeah it was but it turns out his parents are leaving this weekend insted of the next so he pushed the party forwards. Right, yeah I think I'll go for a bit, I said looking at the time on my phone again. Nice we'll have the whole gang there then. Yeah should be fun. Do you know if sians going with anyone, I asked casualy. Nah don't think so, why? No reason just asking. The bell went off signaling that lunch has began. Me and Ryan make are way to the bench, to are suprise we're the first ones there. After 10min go by sian and Katie finaly show up to the bench. Hey they both say in unison. Ryan gets up and gives Katie a kiss. While sian sits beside me. Hey, I said giving her a smile. Hey, she said returning the smile. So weres Ben and Sarah? Ryan asked. Oh Ben had to finish an exam so Sarah is waiting for him to finish, Katie said. I look at Katie and look down and think about what happened earlier in the bathroom, I can't believe I grabbed her like that. I'm ganna have to tell Ben I know she won't but I can't keep that from him it was an accident nd I'll take whatever comen I thought to myself. We all sat and talked for a bit I realy had to fight the erge to put my arm around sian. It's wierd how much I care about this girl and I don't even realy know her. I just feel like I can be me around her, but I know I can't let my gard down. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel my phone buzz.

From sian: u ok babe ? (ahh she just called me babe I can feel the smile start to form on my face)

To sian: yeah perfect now:). (I see her read the txt out of the corner of my eye, and then I see that amazing smile of hers)

Hey guys me and Ryan are gana head to class early, Katie said while Ryan put his arm around her. Alright see you guys later, I said as they started to walk away. So do you want to walk me to class sian said confidently while geting up. Alright sence you asked so nicely I said geting up. Watever she said giving me a playful nudg. We make are way to her class room, our hands brush together from time to time I think she wants me to hold her hand. We turn the corner were her class is I grab her hand and lace are fingers together and we stop a few feet away from the door. She's facing me now and she says randomly so Sophie the animal tell me something that no one knows about you. Haha erm random but I have a little brother jack he's five and he's in his I'm a big boy faze ,I love spending time with him . Aww that's so cute I hope I get to meet the little man one day . Hmm maybe I sian smiling, it's weird that I told her that yeh might not seam like a big deal but I don't really ever talk bout my family so the fact that I said something about jack says a lot. I'm looking into her Cristal blue eyes. We didn't say anything for a moment it felt like we were just lost in each others eyes. You realy are beautiful, I said still looking into her eyes. What the heck did I realy say that out loud, I thought to myself. Thanks, sian said while shifting her gaze to the floor. Haha made ya blush, I said playfully, and this just made her go even reder. Shut up soph she said giving me a playful slap on the arm. Hmm make me, I said with a smirk as I pulled her alittle closer. She closes the gap between us as are lips meet the kiss was soft and sweet. Are lips are moving in synic with each other, I graze my tongue along her bottom lip beging for entrence when she pulls away and leans in and whisper in my ear, I just did. God this girl is so sexy, I just want to take her right here and now. Before I had a chance to do anything the bell rang and she starts to back away from me. See you After school, she said while walking into her class. I'm stuck in the same place she left me I can't believe that just happend. It's safe to say that she is deffently not like the other girls, I smile at this thought and start to make my way to my class. I'm greeted by the teacher telling me the usual I better behaive myself rant. I just ignore him like usual and sit in my seat at the back of the class. Kiki then walks in and I already know just by the way she looked at me that she's going to try and wined me up. But before she can come over the teach ask if he could speak to her before the late bell rings. Let's see if I can hold my temper long enough to get through this class. It's 20 minutes into class and the teacher made it his mission to keep me and Kiki as far away from each other as posible, which I didn't mind one bit. I fell my phone start to buzz in my pocket and can't help but smile wen I see that it's a txt from sian.

From sian: so sophie 'the animal' Webster does have a soft side;)

To sian: haha you wish:p so I take it bio isn't that interesting today lol

From sian: hmm you could say that, been abit distracted ever sence I kissed a certain someone hehe.

To sian: I know wat u mean lol I mean if I kissed me then I'd be distracted to;p

From sian: I don't know if I can deal with ur cockyness tho lol

To sian: told u not cocky just confident babe:)

From sian: wat ever you say lol

To sian: hmmm realy wat ever i say?;)

From sian: soph get ur mind out the gutter lol

To sian: to late ;p

From sian: ok I'm gana leave ya to cool down abit, plus ur sister just told me if I don't Put my phone up she's gana take it away.

To sian: haha alright see you after practice

From sain: k see ya then


	5. Chapter 5

.Im glad you guys like this story:) thanks for the comments I'll try and update a couple times a week if not every Thursday I'll post an update:)

...,,,... ...…...

Sian pov

I walk into biology with the bigest smile on my face. I can't believe I just kissed Sophie, and she was being so sweet it's deffenetly a side of her I haven't seen before. Well by what I've heard people say about her it's deffenetly not a side she shows to often or at all. I take my seat and let out a sigh and smiled to myself as Sophies words replay in my mind 'you realy are beautiful'. Her words were so sincere and I don't even think she realized she said it out loud till I started to blush, ahh I so need to tell Katie! I thought to myself as I got my phone out to text her.

To Katie: ahh I kissed Sophie! Lol ( not even 10 seconds went by wen I felt my phone buzz)

From Katie: omg realy! Tell me everything after class,my teacher just threaten to take my phone if I dnt put it up lol

To Katie: lol kk see ya

I closed my phone and noticed that Amy was in the desk next to mine. Hey Amy when did you switch to this class? Just today I got a low grade last term in my honors biology class so they switched me to reg. Biology. Oh wow, well you'll like this class ms. Webster really makes the class fun, I said giving her a reassuring smile. If you say so babe, she said with a chuckle. Babe? What the heck, well alot of friends call each other babe I guess, I was brought out of my thoughts. When I herd Sophie sister address the class. Ok class settle down, alright today we're going to learn about... I feel myself zone out and think about how soft sophies lips were. And the look on her face when I walked away before she could deepen the kiss. She looked shocked but I saw the smile that was forming on her face when I walked into class. Sian.. Earth to sian, Amy said nudging me. Huh? what? Sorry was miles away. Ok well ms. Webster said to pair up and work on this work sheet. so do you want to work together? Umm yea course, I said while I pushed our desk together so we're side by side. Ok so how about I do 1- 25 and you do questions 26 and on that way we can get the half we're missing of the other, Amy said fliping threw the pages of the book. Sounds good to me, I said as I opened my book. 10 minutes go by and I've only done three questions, I can't realy seem to focuse my mind just keep drifting back to my kiss with Sophie. I look over to see Amy almost done with her half of the assignment. Hmm maybe if I text her it'll help to get her out of my head, yeah yeah I know that really didnt make sence but it gives me an excuse to text her i thought to myself as I pull my phone out. I think of what to write and I can't help the smirk on my face as I hit send.

To sophie: so sophie 'the animal' Webster does have a soft side;) (that'll deffenutly get a fast reply I thoght to myself.)

Buzz buzz buzz, see, I thought to myself trying to hold bak my laughter.

From Sophie :haha you wish:p so I take it bio isn't that interesting today lol

To sophie: hmm you could say that, been abit distracted ever sence I kissed a certain someone hehe.

From sophie: I know wat u mean lol I mean if I kissed me then I'd be distracted to;p ( haha and now she bak to how she was befor)

To Sophie: I don't know if I can deal with ur cockyness tho lol

From Sophie: told u not cocky just confident babe:) (I can't help but giggle at her reply)

To Sophie : wat ever you say lol

From sophie: hmmm realy wat ever i say?;) ( haha alright I walked right into that one.)

To sophie: soph get ur mind out the gutter lol

Amy pov

Ah today is deffently turned out graet, I'm siting next to sian powers the girl Ive had a crush on sence I saw her four days ago and now I have not one but two classes with her, and get to spend two hours with her at dance practice. She'll be mine in know time, I think to myself. I glance over to see sian texting on her phone I see her smiling and I got curious so I leand in closer so it looked like I was checking her work. Anger instently filled me wen I saw the message was from Sophie. The txt said.

From sophie: hmmm realy wat ever i say?;)

That bitch I thought to myself, she always go's after the girls I want. Well not this time sian is mine! Well technicaly that's not true but she will be. I see sian text back and jelousy kicks in so i deside to speak up.

Sian pov

As I hit send I hear, soo that's why you been so distracted, Amy siad frowning. What? I Asked trying to play dumb. Don't play dumb sian I saw the text Sophie sent you, and no I wasn't trying to read your message I was just seeing if you finished your half of the work when I saw The text, Amy stated and I couldn't help but notice a hint of jelousy in her tone. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket but chose not to read it right now. Ok so me and Sophie have been txting what is the biggy. Look sian, Sophie is just a players she's just after sex, and from what I read in the last text, seems like your her next victim, Amy spat back. I guess she could see how her word hurt me, because she went on to say, look sian I'm sorry for saying it like that I just dont want to see you get hurt. Amys wronge she hasn't seen the Other side of Sophie, she's more then what people say about her, I thought to myself. It's ok I understand what your trying to say but I'm going to finish this work up so we can finish this assignment. Amy nodes and turns her attention bak to her book. I sneek my phone out of my pocket to read the txt from soph.

From sophie: to late ;p( I can't help but think about wat Amy just said but as quickly as the thought came I shook it off)

To sophie: ok I'm gana leave ya to cool down abit, plus ur sister just told me if I don't Put my phone up she's gana take it away.( I know this isn't true but I realy got to finish this assighnment, and I can feel Amy glaring at me, i don't know whats gotten into her)

To sian: haha alright see you after practice

From sain: k see ya then:)

I ended up finishing my part of the assighnment 5 minutes before the bell rang so it gave me and Amy enough time to copy the answers off each other. The bell rings ms. Webster tells the class to be safe and have a nice weekend. Evryone moves there desk back and start packing up. So are you going to hang out here till practice or are you gana go home? Amy asked as we made are way out of the class. I'm sticking around here me and Katie are gana meet up, we'll probly end up watching ryans mma practice. how bout you? Oh right, yeah I kinda left my stuff at home so that's where I'll be headed, well I'll see ya at practice babe. Umm Yeah see ya, I said akwordly as we went are seperate ways. Ok time to txt Katie to see where we're gana meet up.

To Katie: hey are we meeting at the bench or gym?

From katie: gym, now get over here and tell me what happend between you and Sophie! Lol

To katie:hehe on my way

Katie pov

Ok so I'm siting on one of the bleachers in the gym waiting for sian to get here so she can tell me what happend with her and Sophie after we left. Speaking of Sophie. hey Katie, you watching us practice today? She asked a little awkwardly. Yeah just waiting for sian to get here, I couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up when she herd sians suddenly they narrowed and I see a guilty look on her face. I try to see what she's looking at and I notice the mark on my arm where Sophie pulled me has turned a nasty black and blue. I quickly pulled my sleeve a little lower to cover it up. Katie I'm really sorry I promise I didn't mean to do that she said taking a step closer. Sophie i know you didn't I'm not mad at you but you know Ben isn't going to react well so I'm not going to tell him ,please tell me you won't either. Katie I can't do that I have to tell him if I don't that would be worse you know how we settle things and after we'll be square, Sophie said jaw clinched. Sophie please for me don't tell him, I sighed out I don't want them to fight there best friend and it was honestly an accident. Sophie looks at me for a second and lets out a long sigh .fine ,she said not to happy. Thanks ,I said smiling and she gave me a half hearted smile back. Erm So are you and sian going to tys party? She asked casualy. Yeah, and our friend amys coming with us also. Oh so is Amy and sian like going together then? Sophie asked trying not look to obvious, which she's not doing very well. No we're just going as a group, Why so interested ? I asked with a smirk. Know reason just asking, she said trying to play it cool. Sophie drop the act already. Sophie stood quite for a moment with a serious face, she looked like she was debating wether she was gana tell me what she was really thinking or just keep up the act. She let out a heavy sigh while shaking her head and said, you know you and your brother are alot alike. Yeah well we do share the same DNA even if I do deny it at times, I said with a chuckle. Okay so what should I do about sian, she said laughing abit because of my prievious statement. Just be the person you were this morning at the bench , not the one that everyone knows you to be. If you do that everything else should work it's self out, I said with a smile. She stayed quite for a moment deep in thought, well I should go and join the team looks like most of um Have arrived, she said turning away. Sophie takes a few steps and turns around. oh and Katie..thanks, she gives me a half smile before making her way to her team. Haha my work her is done, I thought to myself, satisfied with how the conversation end. I see sian walk into the gym and I franticly wave her over. Heyy, she said while siting down next to me. Ah what took you so long, ok tell me everything, well no wait not 'everything'. Ahh yeah tell me everything, I said excitedly bouncing on the bleachers. I see sian go abit red at my out burst, as she laughs nurvously. Ok ok, shhh keep it down she siad trying to not draw attention to our selves.

Sophies pov

I'm doing my warm-ups and taking longer then usual might I add. My mind keeps going bak to what Katie told me to do. But how am I suppose to be like that at a party. Ahh this is doing my head in, I thought to myself as I finished my last bear crawl. I start walking to the door that leads out to the track to run my mile. Ben is leaning agenst the wall waiting for me. Well this is certainly a change usualy your the one that's waiting on me, he said with a smirk. Yeah don't get used to it just got some stuff on my mind, I said walking out the door as Ben followed close behind. You want to talk about it? He asked as we started to jog around the track? No, I said simply while picking up my pase. We finished our first two laps in silence, we're rounding our third when Ben Spock up again. It something to do with sian isn't it. I slowed down the pase and Opened my mouth to say something but desided not to. I mean I know Ben wants to know what I'm thinking but I really not good at the whole talking about how your feeling thing. I know he won't tease me about it or make me feel bad he's my best friend for a reason, it's just hard for me to talk about. Plus I really want to tell him about what happened with Katie I know if he found out from someone other then me it'll be hell I mean I know if it was flipped I would be even angrier that he didn't tell me first but I promised Katie .i never go back on my word. Im brought out of my thoughts when i hear ben, It's ok Sophie you don't have to say but I'm here if you need me, he said with a smile as we pick our pace back up. We finish our final lap and we start to walk back to the gym. I stoped walking and looked at Ben for a moment trying to say whats on my mind. Whats up? He asked. I let out a sigh ok here go's nothing I thought to myself. Ok so I like sian more then I've lead on, I said still trying to figure out wat to say next. Ok sorry to brake it to ya but kinda worked that one out for myself, so wats the problem. I let out a sigh, I don't know how to act infront of her it's like she sees right through my game, Katie said I should just be like I was this morning and everything would take care of it's self. Yeah I've deffenetly never seen you like that with a girl, he said remembering this morning. Yeah that's the thing I don't even know why I did that. I mean when I got to school she looked sad that I was with Chloe so I just wanted to show her that I wasn't interested in Chloe with out saying it out loud. So are you saying you want a relationship with sian? I don't know I just want get to know her with out worrying about people geting in the way, I said after a moment. Well why don't you ask her to hang out tomarrow befor the party, he suggested. Hmm I would but I got to babysit Jack. So take him to the park and ask her to join, that way you get to know her and she won't think that your just trying to get in her pants by asking her to your place. Haha how did you know that's wat I was worryed about, I said amused at how well he knew me. Because we're best buds and Besides i was in the same position as you wen I first met Sarah remember. Haha yeah you were a nurvouse reck around her wen you guys met, I said laughing. Haha well looks like it's your turn, he said giving me a playful shove. Yeah... Wait how long have we've Been talking, I said noticing that knowone was outside. Shit! We said in unision as we sprint to the gym.

Sian pov

So I'm sat here telling Katie about when I kissed Sophie. Ah sian you played it really smooth by walking away. Haha bet Sophie was so shocked! She was, I said as We both started to giggle. Whats so funny, me and Katie turn our heads towords the voice it's Amy. Nothing me and Katie said in unison as our laughter subsides. Okkk, Amy said as she puts her bag next to ours and sits next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. I look over to Katie with a confused expresion on my face she looks at Amy with a raised eyebrow. At that moment we herd the gym door open and saw Ben and Sophie joging in. I could see sophie smile when she sees me, I smile back but then hers begins to fade. I wounder whats wronge I thought to myself. Ooh looks like Ben and Sophie are introuble again, Amy said with a chuckle. and that's wen I relise Amy still has her arm around my shoulder. I quickly shrug her arm off and look bak at Sophie she shakes her head and puts her attention to her coach who is yelling at her and Ben for taking so long. Shit I said bearly above a wisper and look over to Katie with a worryed look. Hey don't read to much into it she said quitely with a reasuring looks at us confused, what are you two on about. Nothing I said while turning my attention back to wat Sophie is doing at practice. Uhuh sure, Amy said glaring at Sophie from the bleachers

Sophie pov

Me and Ben race through the gym doors, as soon as we enter I immediately notice that sian is here I give her a smile which she returned god her smile is amazing. Ben and I jog over to the center of the gym were are team is gatherd. Well, well look who disided to show up, coach said clearly angry at how long we took. I look bak to where sian Is siting and my smile instantly fades when I notice the brunette with her arm around her shoulder. Sian looked over to the girl like she just realised she was there and she shruged the girls arm off her, she looked bak at me worryed, but I just shook my head and pertended like I was listening to coach yell at us. So many thoughts are running through my head. The main one being, who the fuck is the brunette that has her arm around my girl! WTF did I just think that, I'm deffenitly not the jelouse type, I mean I have know right to be jelouse we're not together, she can do wat she likes. Wait a minute why do i even care if someones trying to chat her up. its not like I'm gana stop just because someone else is trying to get the same girl I want. I snap out of my thoughts wen I hear my Coach yell at me, you listening anamale! Huh? I replyed mentaly hitting myself in the head with my reply. Right ok, taz you owe me 10 wall to wall wind sprints after practice, animal you owe me 20, now pair up were doing dubble leg take downs, He said anger present in his voice. Ben and I start to walk over to a empty space on the mat when Ben spoke up. Looks like you got some compition he said looking back at where sian and the others are sat. Haha nah don't think so , by how worryed she looked when I saw that chicks arm around her, I shot back more confident then I realy felt. Ooh is Sophie jelouse. I glared at him and he raised his hands in deffence and said, was only teasing. Drop it and let's just do the drill, I said geting into position.

Sian pov

Sophie practice is almost over, and she hasn't once came over when they had a brake. I mean both Ben and Ryan came over during there water brake, but Sophie seemed to always disapear. I realy hope she's not avoiding me because she saw Amy arm around me, man I should of shruged her off sooner, I thought to myself as I let out a small sigh. You ok babe? Amy asked. Ok that's it, it's amys fault Sophie avoiding me, I thought to myself ready to lay into her. can you s.. I was interupted when I herd my phone ring. I let out a frustrated sigh and answers my phone with out looking at who it was.

Sian: Wat! I said through the reciever frustration present in my tone.

Sophie: meet me outside the gym, she simply stated before hanging up.

I shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. So who was that? Amy asked curiously. Umm a wronge number, I said not to convincing by the strange look she just gave me. Why does Sophie want to meet me outside the gym, I thought to myself while geting up. Where you going? Katie asked. Just left something in my locker be back in a sec, I said while heading for the door. I walked out the door and noticed Sophie leaning agenst the wall a good distence away from the door. I make my way over to her, hey beautiful, she said while pushing herself off the wall. Hey soph, I said giving her my best smile. So why are we out here? I asked curiouse to know the answer. Just wanted sometime alone with you, and I also didn't know how well you would react if I did this in front of everyone, she said while grabing my hand and tuging me over to her. Before I knew it her lips are on mine. The kiss was soft and delicate, she pulls away with a smile on her face which I can't help but return. Our bodys are inches away from each other, both our hands intertwine. Hmm I wouldn't of minded if you did that, I said smirking. didn't think you would, but thought your friend might, she said with a chuckle. Who Amy, she's just a friend. Hmm not sure she knows that. Ooh is the great Sophie Webster jelouse I said playfuly. Pffft no chance, she said trying to play it off. You sure about that I said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Hmm well maybe alittle, so do I have anything to worry about, she asked as she gazed down at my lips and then back to my eyes. Hmmm, I said pertending to be deep in thought. Hey! She said giving me a playful nudge. Haha just kidding babe, I said as she tugs me closer. I see her look from my eyes to my lips, I can feel her warm breath on my lips. I closed the remaining gap and crashed our lips together. I feel her hands on my waist as I snake mine around her neck she moves me so my back is pushed up agenst the wall. Her tongue grazes my bottem lip asking for entrence and I gladly except. As the kiss gets more heated, I feel Sophie push her self into me. Causing me to let out a quite moan,which didn't go unnotice as I felt her push her self even harder into me. I need to stop this before it go's to far. As I thought this I heard a voice yell out, well glad your having fun out here Sophie but how about geting back to practise! sophies coach yells out angrly. I feel my cheeck start go red, Sophie quickly looked at her coach and then back to me. She smirks at me before she leans in. Soph your coach just told you to get your butt Inside, I said giggling while moving my head back so she couldn't kiss me. Well then give me a goodbye kiss so I can go she siad flirtasously. I shake my head and give her a quick peck on the lips. now go before you get into anymore trouble, I said giggling. Alright see you after practice babe, she said with a smile making her way to the gym doors where her coach is still waiting. I lean my head agenst the wall with the bigest smile on my face. Ahh bast day ever I scream on the inside as I go to walk back inside.

Sophie pov

I makes my way to the gym doors. My coach looks at me with a angry expression on his face and said make it 30 wall to wall sprints, As I walked through the door back into the gym. I nod and make my way over to my team there working another take down drill. I see Ben waiting on the mat for me. some of my team mates are giving me weird looks, and that's when I notice that I'm still smiling. I quickly make my face serious. See wen I'm at practice I try and stay focused and countrol how I feel because it's realy easy for me to lose control sometimes. Yeah I can control my anger alot better now but it does still flair up at time. I start to think about what happened with Katie I feel so terrible about it I need to tell Ben she won't be able to hide that long I wish she didn't make me promise. I take it she said no Ben said as I'm now next to him. Shit! I forgot to ask her, I said only loud enough for Ben to hear. What you didn't even ask her then what were you doing. I smirked as I pulled my phone out the pocket of my shorts I started to text her when Ben blurts out. no way you had sex with her already! he asked shocked. Wat?! Noo, we were just kissing. Ohh, he said with a smirk. I quickly sent sian a text

To sian: ment to ask you outside but seeing as we got a bit destracted;), well was just woundering if you'd like to go to the park with me and my lil brother tomarow?

I hit send and shut my phone, and looked in the direct were sian was before we went outside. she was sitting with the others but now sians sitting next to Amy insted of in between Amy and katie. I see her take out her phone as she reads the txt, she starts to smile and blush abit. She looks so cute when she's go's all shy, sian looks up from her phone and looks over to me with that amazing smile of hers and nods her head yes to me. Which instantly brought a smile to my face, I couldn't help but notice Amy glaring at me. I don't know whats up with that girl but I'm really starting not to like her. Ahem, I hear someone behind me clear there throat. I look behind me to see my coach standing there with a not to inpresed look on his face. Well seeing as your head isn't in practice today you can start your sprints now,Ben go join ryans group he said sternly. I frowned and made my way to the wall of the gym so I can start my sprints of the length of the court. Don't even think about joging, coach yelled out to me as I reached my destination. I inhaled deaply and exhaled slowly before I launch out forwerd sprinting from one end of the court and bak 'One'. I Thought to myself as I did my first sprint and began my second.

Amy pov

I wounder whats taking sian so long, I mean how long does it take to get something out of her locker, I thought to myself. I see the mma coach walk over and open the gym door and yell out. 'well glad your having fun out here Sophie but how about geting bak to practise!' And that's wen I realize that sian is probly out there with Sophie. I got to hand it to her she's one sneaky bitch. she new I wouldn't let her try anything with sian if she came over to us during her brakes. Hmm I'm just going to have to be smarter then her. I see Sophie walk in with a smile on her face, hmm that's weird she never smiles. Few minutes later sian walks in with the same smile. I knew it, I thought to myself feeling angry but not trying to show it. Sian sat beside me and she joins into me and Katie conversation. I hear her phone go off a few minutes later and I have a feeling it's Sophie. My suspision is confermd wen I see her look over to sophies direction smiling and noding yes to watever she sent her. Ok that's it, it's time to turn it up a notch, I got to some how get sian to see that I'm better then Sophie, I thought to myself as I glare at Sophie. I get out my phone and find kiki number and sent her a text

To kiki: hey so I'm calling in that favor you owe me, I want you to get Sophie to lose her cool before your practice is over.

I know they're gana have a water brake soon and kiki will be more then willing to comply with my request. now all I have to do is tone down on the flirting abit so I don't make myself look obvious, and so she'll still feel confortible around then watch as my plan unravels. I thought to myself with a smirk.

Sian pov

Alrigt so I'm sat hear next to Amy while Katie is sat on the other side of her. I try and keep my focuse on the conversation and join in at time so they don't notice that Im watching Sophie as she run to one end of the gym and zooms back to the other side. Wow she's fast and she doesn't even look one bit tired. Me and Katie are both turned towords amy as Katie goes on about how excited she is for the party tomarrow. 'Okay go ahead and take 5minutes to get water', I hear Sophie coach call out. Animal how many have you done? He asked as Sophie finished off one of her sprints. 23, she calls out trying to catch her breath. Alright you have a 3 minutes brake and then I want you to finish, he called out to her as she nodes and leans agents the wall. She's wearing a light blue t-shirt that clunged to her very nicely, with black shorts that shows off her tan Toned legs. Wow she looks so hOt wen she's all sweaty. As I thought this I see her pull at the bottom of her shirt as she rises it up to her face so she can wipe the sweat from her face. My eyes widen as I look at her toned stomch. Oh my god that's so sexy she has a six pack, I don't know why im suprised. I mean I knew she was fit but wow. She let's her shirt fall bak down and looks up at me, she winked with a smirk. sudenly I feel Amy move her thumb along my chin, I turnd my gaze from Sophie to her. Sorry thought I get that bit of drool off ya, Amy said laughing. Bustedd! Katie said laughing. I feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. crap not only did Sophie catch me checking her out but so did Amy and Katie. Shut up i said as I give Amy a playful nudge, which she returnd. Aw look she's all embaresed Katie teased as we burst into fits of giggles. I guess I was just overreacting earlier with the whole Amy puting her arm around me. I'm pretty sure if she did like me she wouldn't be laughing and teasing me at that fact that I got caught checking out Sophie. Yup guess I just misread everything as flirting when she was just being friendly. I look back over to Sophie and see her with a serious face, ooh I think she's gone all jelouse, hehe. I give her my best smile, and see that she's trying to hold her serious face but failing as I see the smile tug on her lips till she finaly gives in. She looks down at the floor and then back at me with a smile on her face. Then out of know where I hear someone call out, ' think your Losing your edge Webster, your not going all soft are ya!' I turn my head to see Kiki smiling with an evil grin. Oh great this isn't going to end well, I hear Katie say. I see sophies expression change almost instently, she goes back to her stone face expresion, she clinches her hands into a fist as she pushes herself off the wall she's leaning on. Oh is that right then how about you come over hear and find out for yourself then! Sophie calls out anger present in her voice. I see kiki start to make her way over to Sophie and sophie starts to move towords her as well. There almost face to face now, when I see, Ben and Ryan run up and grab Sophie by the arms as they start to walk her bakwords away from kiki. Sophie stay cool, I hear Ben say as him and Ryan strugle abit to get her to back away. Whats going on here, there coach yells out making his way towords them, I leave for two minutes and you guy are already at each others throuts. Webster your done for the day, he said looking disopointed. But coach.. She was cut off by her coach saying, no buts I said your done for the day. Wow she looks so angry, I thought to myself as she shrugs Ben and ryan off. She grabs her bag and left the gym slaming the door open. I quickly got up to follow her but as I got off the bleachers I felt someone grab my arm. Sian wait Let her calm down before you talk to her,Katie said seriously. I'm just gana make sure she's ok, I said not seeing wat the big deal was. Sian, sophies not the same person when she's angry, Katie said seriously. Ok, but didn't you and Sarah both say that she's different with me, I siad. Yeah but... She hesitated for a moment before she let go. I'll be fine I said as I turned and walked out of the gym .I see Sophie making her way to the front of the school. I call out her name but she keeps walking, so I start runing to catch up with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie pov

This is bullshit i didn't even start it and I'm the one that gets sent out of practice how does that make any fucking sence, I thought to myself as I make my way to the front of the school. Ahh why can't I calm down I'm so angry right now. as I thought this I balled my right hand up into a fist and turned to my left, i punched the wall in atempt to let some of my anger out. I used to do this alot when I was younger it would help me release my anger with out hurting anyone. I unclinched my fist and started to walk again, I brought my hand up to see the damage, my knuckles were a little scraped and my pinky knuckle is a little blue. I know when I calm down it's probly gana hurt abit. The one good thing about being angry is that when you get hurt you don't feel any pain until you calm down. I'm almost to the front of the school when I hear sian call out, 'soph wait up.' Shit i don't want her to see me like this especially because I haven't calm down. Just ignore her I thought to myself as I kept my pase. A few moments later I felt her grab my arm and try an turn me to face her. What do you want! I said louder then I intended I see her flinch when I shouted. I just wanted to make sure you were ok she said quietly with a weak smile. I instently feel my face soften at her words but I still haven't calmed down. so I do what I do best I push her away. Yeah I'm fine, now why don't you just go back to the gym, I spat back as i took a step closer . I can see the hurt in her eyes before she looks at the ground but she doesn't move I have to leave before I do something I regret . I turn to leave but was stoped when she grab my arm again. Don't, she said as she tugged at my arm for me to turn around. Don't what I said through grited teeth as I yank my arm away. Don't push me away, she said not braking eye contact this time . We held our gaze for what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes, I feel myself calming down. I was the first one to brake. I let out a sigh as I looked to the floor then back at her. I'm sorry I said feeling guilty about shouting at her. It's ok I know you didn't mean it, she said while giving me one of her amazing smiles. With that I felt my anger disapear completely. I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist as she through her arms around my shoulders and gave me a tight hug. I feel her snugle into my neck, and I can't believe how relaxed I am right now, usally it takes me a cupple hours to get this calm. But she's got me to calm down in minutes. How do you do that? I said not realizing I've just said that out loud. Do wat? Nothing, I said trying to just enjoy the moment. She pulled back abit so our faces are only millimeters apart, babe tell me please, she said pouting. I couldn't help but smile, how do you Get me to calm down so easly, I said honestly. Hmm it's my super power, she said giggling. I couldn't help but laugh, realy super power, I said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Yup and haha gotcha smiling. Yeah you did, I said as I lean in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I feel her smile in to the kiss. We pull away smiling at each other as our forheads pressed agenst each other. Sorry to interupt but shouldn't you be at practice, I turnd my head to see who it was never leting go of sian. I see Rosie standing with her arms crossed over her chest. I got sent out of practice, I said as I felt sian drop her arms down from my neck to her sides. I still kept one of my arms rapped around her waist. UHuh well i guess you better be getting home then, and we'll talk about why you got sent out wen I get home. Oh joy, I said sarcasticly. I felt sian lightly hit my stomch with the back of her hand. Be nice she said with a smirk. I shake my head smiling, See you tommarow babe, I said leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. I go to leave and I see Rosie smirking. What?. Nothing see you at home, Rosie called bak as I started to walk away.

Sian pov

I can't help but feel abit awkword standing here with Rosie after sophie left. Well We better make are way to the gym, Rosie said still smirking. I just nod as we start walking. So are you and my sister like together, Rosie asked me with a raised eyebrow. Idk, I answers honestly. But you want to be with her don't you? I let out a sigh, yeah I do but everyone said that she doesn't do relationships that she's only in it for sex, I instantly regret saying this relising that I just said this to sophies sister, and not to mention my teacher. Nice going sian I mentaly kick myself. Well that's kind of true, she paused for a second and I let out a sigh. But she seems differnt with you, Rosie said after a moment. with you she let's her gard down abit, your the only person that's been able to calm Sophie down when she's angry with out having to restrain her or lock her in a room. Not to mention ive never seen her look at a girl the way she was looking at you afew minutes ago,Rosie said giving my a smile. I can't help but smile, yeah I know Katie and sarah have told me basicly the samething but this is sophies sister saying this the one person that realy knows Sophie. We walk into the gym and I see the other girls starting to stretch. Why don't you go join the others while I go talk to sophies coach , Rosie said. I see Katie, Amy and Sarah streching together so I start to make my way over to them. Katie and Sarah look realy excited to see me, but Amy sort of looks confused. Hmm that's weird, oh well maybe it's just me I've missread things before with her. Hey so your back in one piece, Sarah said. so spill what happend? Katie said excitedly. Gosh well hi to you too, I said as we all start to giggle, I couldn't help but notice how Amy had a serious face. Well when I cought up with her she was still realy angry but I managed to calm her down, and then her sister caught us kissing, I said going a bit red. Wow I can't believe you got Sophie to calm down, Katie sAid shocked. Yeah usaly if you try to talk to her when she's like that she would bite your head off. And if you pushed it then she would fight, Sarah said. This must mean she realy likes you Katie squeled. We all started to giggle, until Amy spoke up. Or maybe this is just a new part of her game. Both Sarah and Katie glaired at Amy. Wat? I asked. Haha had ya goin there didn't I, course she likes you, she said smiling. But I could tell by the way she said it that something was off. Haha good one I said giving her a fake smile. Wait what if she's right, no she can't be I mean even Rosie said that sophies different with me, I thought to myself. Alright girls let's get started Rosie called out. I shake all thoughts out of my head as we're about to begin. This is why I love dancing it's the only time where I don't have any worries it's just me and the beat.

Rosie pov

Ok nice job girls, so practice the new steps and be ready on Monday. Other then that enjoy your weekend. I said to the girls ending practice. I got into my car and drove home. I unlocked the door and was met by a sight that just warmed my heart. Jack is snugled into Sophie side on the couch as they both are asleep. I walk over to the tv and turn it off, I pick up a blanket and places it over them as I give them both a peck on the cheek. If only they new wat a softy you are. You know sian realy likes you she seems like a nice girl and from wat I saw today I know you like her to. Maybe she's the one you can open your heart to, I wisperd to Sophie as she still sound asleep. I like talking to her and Jack when there asleep they look so peacefull it's hard to believe that they went through so much at a young age, I let a tear roll down as I remember wat happend three years ago. I quickly shake the thought, night Sophie, night jack I said walking to my bed room. Night I hear them both say, I can't help but giggle they both sleep talk, and they both try to be the toughy.

Sian pov

I wake up to the sun shining on my face, I let out a sleepy groan and reluctantly opened my eyes. I was ment with the sun beaming through my window. I rub my eyes trying to rid them of sleep. I turned my head to the left to see what time it is. My alarm clock read 10:30, I let out a sigh and looked bak up at the cealing. I bring my hands up to my ears to pull out my ear plugs, I hesitate for a moment not wanting the silence to end. See when I lived with my parents the mornings were the worst part of my days because they would either come into my room yelling every hurtful thing you could think of or they would yell it from where ever they were in the house. but after a few moments I decide to take them out. I can't help but smile as I realize that it's still quiet. No shouting, no yelling, I can't help but smile knowing that I won't have to sleep with my ear plugs to block out the hurtful words my parents woud hurl at me in the morning. I've been living with my aunt and cousin for almost a week now I can honestly say that even though my parents sent me here for there own selfish reasons, I'm so glad to be here. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing I feel myself smiling at the thought that it might be Sophie, seeing as we're hanging out today. I can't help but feel abit disappointed when I saw Amy's name flashing on the screen. I Fliped my phone open to answer the call.

Sian: hello, I said and then cleared my throat trying to rid it of it's sleepy tone.

Amy: morning gorgouse, she said happily.

( wat the heck first she been calling me babe and now she's calling me gorgouse, stop it sian your reading to much into this)

Sian: morning, so wats up? I said cheerfuly pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind.

Amy: well I was just woundering if maybe you wanted to hang out before the party, you know show you around and stuff maybe get something to eat or something.

See deffenetly read to much into it all she's doing is being friendly, I thought before answering.

Sian: aww yeah that's sweet I'd love to but I've already told Sophie I'd hang out with her.

Amy: oh right, well hey maybe next time yeah, she said with a hint of dispointment

Sian: yeah deffinetly ( at that moment my phone beeped signaling that I had someone on the other line) hold on a sec I have someone on the other line, I said to Amy while looking to see who it was. I couldn't help the smile on my face wen I saw that it was Sophie on the other line, I hit accepted and brought the phone back up to my ear.

Sophie: morning beautiful, what took ya so long, she said sweetly.

Sian: sorry was talking to Amy on the other line, I said giggling. Just give me a sec, so I can hang up with her.

Sophie: yeah ok, she simply said.

I switched the line bak over to Amy

Sian: hey sorry about that, but is it alright if I call you bak later?

Amy: yeah know problem, I have to go any ways.( Amy hangs up and I switch back to sophies line)

Sian: hey sorry about that

Sophie: it's ok.. So what did Amy want? She asked casually.

Sian: oh she just wanted to see if I wanted to hang out today before the party to show me around and stuff. But I told her I couldn't because I was going to hang out with you today. I said cheerfuly.

Sophie: hmm bet she took that well, she said giggling

Sian: umm yeah she did why wouldn't she?

Sophie: come on it's so obvious that she's into you, she said chuckling

Sian: oh scared of a bit of compition are ya. I teased

Sophie: oh yeah terifyed, she said sarcasticly

Sian: so I doubt you called to talk about Amy, so to wat do I owe the pleasure.

Sophie: well I was just calling because we never said wat time we would go to the park, I was thinking about picking you up at 12:30 and come back to mine get my lil brother and then we could walk to the park sence it's not to far from mine.

Sian: yeah that sounds good to me, but you know you could of texted that to me, I said giggling

Sophie: hmm your right. But then I wouldn't have gotin to hear your voice, she sweetly said.

I have the bigest smile on right now after hearing her say that.

Sophie: got you smiling haven't I, she said teasingly

Sian: noooo, I lied as My smile got wider

Sophie: your a bad lier, she said giggling

Sian: hehe yea I am, and your sweet, I said knowing that she's the one smiling now

Sophie: yea but that'll be our secret. But As much as I want to stay on the phone with you, I kinda have to go clean up the mess my brother just made.

Sian: ok see you at 12:30

Sophie: can't wait bye babe

Bye, I said hanging up my phone. I couldn't help but let out a squeel of excitment. I quickly jumped out of bed to figure out wat I was going to wear.

Sophies pov

I've just hung up with sian and I can't help but smile. I walk out of my bed room to clean the mess that Jack has made with his cereal. Sophieee are we going to the park now, jack asked excitedly. Not yet bud I got to clean this mess up and pick up a friend before we go. Aww ok he said looking sad. A friend huh, would that friend happen to be sian, Rosie said as she came out of her room. I ignore Rosie question and turn my attention back to Jack. Hey don't be sad tell you what we can go and get some ice cream when we come back from the park. How's that sound? Yayy the little 3 year old said jumping up and down. Ok why don't you watch a movie while I clean this up. He nodes his head and makes his way to his room. So is that a yes then? Rosie asked with a smirk. A yes to what?I said geting annoyed. Is sian the one you going on a date with today, she said while geting a glass of water. Yes but it's not a date we're just ganna go hang out at the park with Jack. Uhuh watever you say she said with a smirk. Look you know I don't do the whole dating thing so would you just drop it, I said alittle harsher then expected. She instantly stoped smirking and looked at me seriously. Look Sophie sian is a nice girl and she realy likes you and from what I saw yesterday I know you Like her more then you want to admit. You done , I said coldly trying to get out of this conversation. It's not that I didn't want to talk to Rosie about this it's just Im not good with the whole talking about what I'm feeling. Yeah, she said with a sigh. But Sophie I'm seriouse sian is a nice girl don't hurt her, she said giving up on the conversation. I actualy feel bad for snaping at Rosie, I mean she didn't say anything wronge she was just showing an intrest in me. Rosie was turning to walk into the living room wen I said, so do you think you can help me pick out something to wear. She turned around and instantly had a smile on her face,Yeah of course. I smile back and we make our way to my room. Don't worry babes we'll have sian drooling over ya when she see's ya she said giving me a wink. What have I got myself into, I siad smiling while shaking my head. So it's now 12:25 and I've just pulled up in front of sians house I take my helmet off and fix my hair. I put the helment on my motorcycle and make my way to the door. I ring the door bell and after a few seconds ryans mom answers. Hey Sophie how are you doing staying out of trouble I hope. Hi mrs. Connor, Yeah I've not been geting into to much trouble, I said with a chuckle. That's good to hear well If your looking for ryans he's not actuly in right now he's over at katies, she said nicely. Oh know actualy I came to pick up sian me her and my brother are going to go to the park for abit. Oh yes that's right sorry I forgot she told me that this morning. Sian, sophies here she called up the stairs. I'll be down in a minute, sian called back. Just hearing her voice was enough to start the butterflys In my stomch. Would you like to wait inside miss. Connor asked politly. Um no thanks I think I'll just wait by my bike, I said with a nurvouse smile. I make my way back to my bike and sit on it while I wait for sian to come out. Agh why am I so nervouse this isn't even a date we're just hanging out. Pull yourself together Sophie , I mentaly scream at myself. She is just another girl, as I thought this sian walks out looking beautiful as ever. She has her hair down and she's wering a tight light green shirt with apair of black skinny jeans and black converse. I couldn't help but look her up and down. Who am I kiding she is deffenetly not just another girl, I thought to myself as I continue to check her out.

Sian pov

Im finishing my make up when i hear my aunt call up to me. Sian, sophies here. Ok I'll be down in a minute, I called bak. I feel my hart start to beat a little bit faster and I have that nervous excited feeling in my stomch. I look at myself in the mirror and nod my head satisfied with how I look. I make my way down stairs, once I reached the bottom step I noticed that Sophie wasn't in the living room. Aww don't you look pretty my aunt said coming out of the kitchen. Thanks, I said with a smile. Well I asked Sophie if she wanted to wait for you inside but she said she would just wait by her motorcycle, I think she's nervouse, she said with a chuckle. Aw realy? I asked excitedly. Yeah probilly shouldn't keep her waiting to long out there. Hehe yeah your probably right, I said walking towards the door. Oh and sian have fun and becareful, she said walking over and giving me a hug. I just smile and nod. It's weird I'm not used to having someone care about me like a Parent should care, it's nice. I'm so used to being treated like crap by my own parents that I forgot how it felt. I walkout the door and I see Sophie siting on her motorcycle. god she's looks good she's wearing a tight black shirt that has the tap out logo on it with blue jean short shorts that show of her toned legs, so sexy. I make my way over to her and I notice that she's looking me up and down with her mouth slightly open. I take it you Like wat you see, I said flirtatiously with a confident smile. YeAh she said with her voice going high piched at the end. Hehe she looks cute wen she's nervous. I mean yeah you look beautiful she said clear my throat trying to play it off. I look to the floor blushing abit, but move my gaze back up to her. I'm looking to her lips and back to her eyes debating wether or not to lean in. I guess Sophie could tell what I wanted to do so she sat up and lent forword. I can feel her breath on my lips, our noses brush and I can't help but smile into the kiss. Our lips connect, and the kiss was so soft and delicat. She pulls away and I keep my eyes closed for alittle long. I can't help but smile as I open my eyes to see her smiling as well with her bright blue eyes beaming at me. So you ready? She asked smiling at me while handing me her helmet. Yup I siad smiling as I put on the helmet. I get on the bak of her motorcycle and wraps my arms losely around her waist. She turn on the engine and start to pull out of the drive way. She turned her head suddenly to look at me and I notice the smirk on her face, better hold on tight She said as She hit the throttle. I let's out a little shreek and I wrap my arms tighter around her waist. I hear Sophie giggling, and she moves one of her hands off the handle bar and place it over my hand That are resting on the middle of her abdomen. She rubs my hand reasuringly, I can't help but smile at this gesture. she's so sweet and gosh she's fit I thought to myself as I relise that were my hands are I can feel the outlines of her six pack. I'm not ganna lie I'm alittle turned on right now, hehe I bet she looks hot in a bikini, ah sian get your head out the guter, I mentily scream at my self.

Amy pov

Well that was a bust I thought to myself as I sit on my bed. first I manage to get Sophie pissed off enough to show sian that I'm the better choice and what does she do, she gets her to calm down. I try and ask her out this morning and wat do you know Sophie beat me to it. But I'm not giving up that easy. I'm gana get the girl this time one way or another, I said to myself with a smirk. I pick up my phone and text Katie.

To Katie: hey :) ready for the party tonight!

From Katie: hell yeah! We're gana have the whole crew there should be fun.

To Katie: deff.! So me and sian were thinking about just riding over there together insted of riding with you and Ryan you know give you guys bit of alone time;) that's if you want.

From Katie: aww you guys are sweet yeah that would be nice thanks:)

To Katie: no prob:) see ya at the party babe

From Katie: k see ya:)

Nice this is working out nicely, it was a great idea writing the babe part cause I think Katie was geting suspisous. This way she thinks I call everyone that, I thought with a smirk. Now all I have to do is get sian to agree to ride with me which shouldn't be to difficult and then my plan will be well under way, I said out loud.

Sophie pov.

So sian, Jack and I, are playing on the jungle gym in the park. We've been her for about acupple hours now and Jack seems to be enjoying him self . He realy likes sian and sian is great with him she's like a big kid playing along with the game he's come up with. Whoa she's pretty, Jack said looking over to the swings where a girl his age was swinging. Ooh does Jake have alittle cruch, sian teased. Noooo she just pretty, he siad. Well go on go talk to her little man, I said giving him a wink. He smiled at me and said,ok I will . He try's to wink back and brushes himself off before he starts to walk to the swings to the little girl. As me and sian make are way over to a bench where we could see them better. He's so cute, sian said as we sat down on the bench. Yeah he's alright I said watching Jack with a smile on my face. Sian leans into my shoulder I turn my head and smile at her before I throw my arm over her shoulder. she snugles into me, Aww how cute he's pushing her on the swing, sian said looking over to Jack. Quiet the charmer isn't he I said smirking. Yup guess he takes after his sister, sian said while leaning in and giving me a peck on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile she's just amazing but I wish I knew more about her and that's wen I got an idea. So how about a game of 20 questions?, I asked turning my attention back to where jack was. Ok, hmm whats your favorit color? She asked. Mmm would have to be purple. Mines green, ok your turn, she said giggling. This went on for 20 min until sian phone started ringing. Sorry she said answering her phone. Hey Amy wats up... Oh ok yea that sounds good.. Umm well I'm not home right now... Yeah okay well I'm at frame park.. Okay bye. I couldn't Hear wat Amy was saying but I deffinetly herd her say 'bye babe'. Hearing that I couldn't help but get alittle jelouse. Ok maybe alot jelouse I mean I want to be the only one to be able to call her that. Wait a minute did I realy just think that, what does that mean. You know exactly wat that means you dumy, so stop denying that you want to be with her like, with her with her. my thought battle out until I feel sian place her hand on my leg. Hey you ok she asked abit worryed. Yeah I'm good, what did amy want I asked casualy looking over to make sure Jack was still in the same spot. Nothing realy just was saying if we could ride in her car to tys party insted of going in the same car as ry and Katie, you know give them some alone time, she said with a wink. Hmm, so you and Amy are going together to the party. Well not realy, i mean we are but just as friends, she said looking abit nervous. Hey relax I was just asking I said puting her out her misery. She's quiet cute when she's rambling on. Hehe sorry, so i think its your turn to ask a question she said blushing. Ok umm, y do you dance? I see her smile before she answers me. I dance because for thoughs few moments I for get about all the bad things and let loose. I let the music take me to a defferent place. A place were knowone can touch me and let my body move freely to the beat, it just relaxs me, If that makes sence. Yeah it makes alot of sence I said giving her a peck on the lips. She let's out a Content sigh and smiles at me befor saying, so why do you do mma? Haha I knew that was coming, I said with a chuckle. Well mma has helped me with my anger and yeah I know wat your thinking doesn't anger help wen your fighting, well I can tell you from expirence that if you fight with anger your chances of geting knocked out are high. Great fighters don't fight with emotion they study there opponent and stay level head through the whole fight. It took me awhile but I finaly got to a point where this is how I fight, insted of just unleashing havic. Which helped me control my anger abit better. I still have flair ups but luckly someone is usually there to drag me away before I lose it. See the other reason why I like mma is because it's alot like chess, your trying to pridict your oponents next move, trying to beat them to there move to get the check mate. Hmmm so it's like extream chess she said giggling. Yeah I guess you could say that, I said giggling. I turned my head back towars where Jack is. To make sure he's alright. Just tell her how you feel, just do it you wimp, I mentaly scream at myself. I turn my head back to sian to see here smiling at me. What ya thinking about?she ask. You I said simply which made her smile even wider. Hmm what about me? Ok this is it just say it wats the worst that could happen, other then her regecting me nothing, I thought to myself. Well I wa- I'm cut off by her phone ringing. I'm sorry just give me one second, she said while opening her phone. I just nod, chicken! I thought to myself knowing that I probly couldn't build up the courage to tell her now, gosh what is this girl doing to me she's making me soft. Jack runs over to me and sits on my lap, aw little guy looks tired. Sophie can we go home, he asked in a sleepy voice. Yeah bud we'll go in a sec. I turn my head to sian to see her she just hung up the phone sorry about that Amy just called to let me know that she's in the parking lot. So wat were you gana say, she asked smiling. , just that you look sexy with your hair down I said while leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Well it wasn't a complete lie, I thought to myself. You probuly shouldn't keep Amy waiting tho, and I should probuly get him home, I said puting jack down and geting up. Yeah, well I had fun, she said with a sad smile. Yeah me too, I said placing a soft kiss on her lips. See you tonight babe, I said pulling away smiling while picking up a sleep Jack. Yeah see ya she said giving me one of her amazing smiles before heading to the parking lot.

Sian pov

So I'm making my way towards the parking lot to meet Amy. Why did I even agree to the ride, I'd much rather be cuddled up with Sophie. I mean today was amazing this is deffenetly a side of Sophie that knowone get to see very often. She looked so cute playing with Jack you can tell that she would do anything for him. Aghh! All i want to do is turn around and go back to sophie but it's to late now she's already on her way home and Amy is already here. Speaking of which there she is leaning agents the hood of her car. Well hey there stranger took ya long enough she said giggling. Hehe yeah sorry was just saying bye to soph, I said walking to the door as she fallowed. Here let me get that for you She said opening the passenger door for me and gives me a wink. WTF ok I seriously think she likes me more then a friend. I deffently need to tell her that we are only ever going to be friends I thought to myself, I gave her a confused look. Haha sorry your face was priceless you deff. Thought I was flirting with you, my door sticks so it's abit hard to get open, she said giggling. Wow nice one sian you almost made an ass out of yourself, I thought to myself. Haha watever I didn't think you were flirting, I said going abit red becase I read way to much it to her friendly gesture. Mhm sure, she said walking to the driver side.

Amy pov

Wow ok that was way to close, but aleast she still doesn't suspect anything. I can't let her know that I like her yet especially because her and sophie are starting to connect, she would just brush me off, if I told her now. Nope I got to wait for the right time, so for now I just got sit bak and watch as the next part of my plan unfolds tonight. I mean so far i managed to end there little date earlier then they expected so far so good, I thought with a smirk. What you smirking at? Sian asked as I parked in her driveway. Nothing just can't wait for the party tonight! I said excited. I know me either! She said just enthusiastic. Ok I'll pick you up in an hour and then it's party time, I said with a smile. Ok see ya in an hour she said strugling to open the door, thankfuly the bit about my door geting stuck was true or else it would of looked suspisous.

Sophie pov

Gosh I swear if Rosie doesn't get back soon I'm going to loss it. I mean she said she'd be home at 8 and it's 9 right now. I was suppose to be at ty's party by now. Agh! I yell out in frustration., just then the door opens and Rosie walks in with her boyfriend Jason. Finaly I said geting up and grabing my helment. Well hello to you too, Rosie said with a not to impressed look on her face. Babe relax remember you were supose to be here by 8 so she could go to a party with her friends, Jason said before the arguing began. Oh shit that's right I'm sorry Sophie I forgot, Rosie said apologizing. Ooh Rosie said a bad word, Jack said walking out of his room with his buzz lightyear pjs on. Jason! He said running into jasons arms. Hey tough guy, shouldn't you be in bed, he said to Jack as he gave him a bear hug. Yeah can you read me a story? Jack asked in a sleepy tone. It's cute how Jack and Jason act more like father and son. Ok well I'm gana go I said turning to the door. Ok don't be Out to late Rosie said going Into the kitchen. Oh and Sophie try and stay out of trouble I don't want to have to come pick you up while I'm on patrol tonight, Jason said chuckling. See jasons a police officer, and funny enough he was my probation officer 3years ago , I got charged with battey after a girl jumped she tryed anyways, i got 6 months probation, because even though I was deffending myself. It looked like I beat her up cause I ended up braking her cheek bone, nose and jaw. Long story short, three months into my probation Jason and Rosie started dating. Which didn't realy bother me becaus Jason was actuly a nice guy. He didn't treat me like a criminal. which was nice seeing as everyone that takes alook at my record automaticly look down at me. Yeah yeah I'm not the one that's starts it, I reply back to him. Yeah I know kiddo but try to atleast leave them consous, he said chuckling. See what I mean. Jason, don't tell her that, better behave Rosie yelled from the kitchen. Haha yeah I'll try, I said shaking my head laughing, Jason gave me a wink as I left.

It took me 15 minutes to get to Ty's house I park my bike and take off my helment fixing my hair before heading inside, you could hear the music booming out of the two story home. People outside are greeting me as I reach the door I simply just give them a simple nod as I walk inside. Theres a big group of people dancing in the middle of the living room. And to my left is the kitchen were all the drinks are, there's a group playing drinking games aswell. I walk into the living room and hear Ben call my name over the music. hey look who disided to show! I look over and instently feel a smile start to form on my face when I notice sian standing there with Katie, Ben, and Sarah. She smiles that amazing smile of hers as I get closer. Hey Sophie, Katie and Sarah said in unison. Hey Um hold that thought I said holding up a my indext fingure. As I walk up to sian and gave her a soft kiss. I feel her smile as I pull out of the kiss. Hi, I said licking my lips tasting her strawberry lipgloss. Hey she said taking her bottom lip in between her teeth. Ahem you forget about us, Katie said. I throw my arm around sians sholder as she raps hers around my waist. Sorry don't think she would like it if I kissed you guys, I said as everyone burst into laughter. I feel sian hit my stomch lightly, I don't think she ment it like that babe. Ooh babe is it now, Sarah said teasing, I see sian go a bit red not knowing what to say, so I jump in. Yeah, why you got a problem with it. Nope it's dead cute, she said smiling at us. Well don't you two look cossey. Ryan said walking over with a handfull of drinks. I shrug my sholders and he just smiles at me and sian. Then I notice the girl Amy behind him glaring at me. Ryan starts to hand the drinks out and Amy walks over to sian and hands her a drink. I couldn't help but notice Amy look down sians shirt and smirk. Which pissed me off I really don't like this girl.

A hour and. Half later we all are a bit tipsy, just hanging out, dancing it was turning into a really good night. Especially because I'm spending it with sian. I think I'm gana try and tell her how I feel about her again but then again it did realy work out to well wen I tryed at the park. Anyways I don't want to do it in here it's to noisey. A stop being a coward and just do it, Hmm I'll ask her if she wants to go outside for some air and then tell her yeah perfect, I thought to myself satisfied with my idea. Just as I was about to ask sian, Amy screams out, omg I love this song! As dirt off your sholder by Jay-Z blairs through the house. Yeah me too! Sian said starting to sway her hips to the beat, so sexy by the way. Well seeing as we both love this song, could I have this dance I mean you do still owe me, Amy siad flirtashously. That's if you don't mind , Amy siad smirking at me. My blood is boiling at this point and I snap back with out thinking, go ahead it's not like I'm her girlfriend, she doesn't need my permision. I regreted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I feel sian drop her arm from my waist and look at me with hurt present in her eyes. I went to say something but was cut off. So how bout it sian?, Amy asked. Yeah ok, she said turning away from me and walking over to the middle of the living room. Amy shot me a smirk before she walked over to meet a dancing sian. I turn my head and I'm met with both Katie and Sarah glaring at me. Shit I said in a wisper. Yeah you realy fucked up, Katie spoke up, while Sarah nodes in agreement. I looked over to the direction sian went and saw Amy dancing very close to her. Yeah I know, I replyed back to Katie. I feel myself start to get angry, I'm out of here, I said walking past Katie and Sarah. Sophie wait! They both shout after me...

Sian pov

I cant believe how Sophie reacted when Amy asked her if she had a problem if me and her danced together. I mean it's not like she was lieing when she said we weren't together, even though we've been acting like a cupple the whole night, we never officaly said we were. But that's not Why I'm Upset with her. I'm more upset at how she said it, like if it was the most horrible thing if I was her girlfriend that's what realy hurt me. I thought as I make my way to the middle of the croweded living room and start to dance in time with the music. It wasn't long untill Amy found me, you ok? She asked as she started to dance with me. Yeah I'm good, I lied and gave her a fake smile. Hmm got to work on your poker face, she said giggling. Haha yeah guess I do, I said as we started to dance closer. Well Its not worth geting upset over, that's just how Sophie is you mention anything that sounds like a relationship and she's quick to run in the other direction, Amy said as she puts her hands on my hips. Can we just for get about it and dance, I said wanting to escape my thoughts and just dance away what I'm feeling. Sure thing babe Amy said as she turns around and starts to grind into me as the chores of the song blairs threw the house. It's abit weird but I just decided to get lost in the song.

If you feelin like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off

Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off

Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you

Get, that, dirt off your shoulder.

I look around and see people brushing there shoulders along wit the song and then that was it I fully aloud myself to get lost in the music.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie pov

Seeing Amy grind on sian just made me angry I had to get out of there before I walk over there and knock her block back. ' I'm out of here I said walking away from Katie and Sarah. Sophie wait! I hear them call but I just kept walking. I made my way outside and I walked over to my bike. As I pick up my helment I felt someone tug my arm. Sophie I can't believe your just going to leave, Katie said anger present in her voice. Well what else am I going to do I basicly blew it in there, I said threw grited teeth. Well if you leave your deffenatly blowing it, Katie said. Yeah, stop being so hard headed and go get your girl and don't you dare say you don't want her to be your girl because how you were acting tonight it's clear you want to be with her, Sarah said. I let out a sigh knowing that There right, ok but I don't want to talk to her inside with all the noise so how do I talk her into coming out here, I said. What you want us to think of everything for you, Katie said. I mean you manage to get straight girls to sleep with you all the time but you can't figure out how to get a girl to come outside and talk with you,Sarah said giggling. Yeah how does that work? Katie said giggling. Well she's not just any girl to me, I said more to myself. Awwww I think you got quiet a soft spot for her, Sarah said smiling, as Katie nods. Shut up I said laughing. Alright come on let's go, I said walking towards the door, I guess they turned the music even louder because you can hear welcome to my hood blairing from out side.

DJ Khaled, Cash Money on money

We're the best

Welcome to my hood

Where the hood at?

Where the hood at?

Where the hood at?

We walkin and I instently feel angry seeing Amy still grinding agenst sian. Well if I'm going to get sian to talk to me I need you guys to distract Amy, I said as we walk into the living room.

Welcome to my hood

Everybody know everybody

And if I got it, everybody got it, oh

Wow she wasn't kidding wen she said that she throws her self into the music, I thought to myself as I watched her.

Welcome to my hood

Look at all these old school Chevy's

24â€²s so you know we roll heavy, oh

Ok we'll distract Amy before you come over, Katie said walking ahead with Sarah.

Welcome to my hood

They outside playing hopscotch

And everybody know this is the hot spot

alright Amy stoped grinding on sian, when Katie and Sarah came over now there all just dancing in a group. I'm going to walk up behind sian just incase, so she doesn't avoid me.

Welcome to my hood

Them boys will put you down on your knees

Woop, woop

That's the sound of the police.

I walk up behind her and snake my arms around her waist. I feel her body tense up but then relax. she starts to grind into me, Im not going to lie I'm alittle turned on right now. As the song keeps playing I feel her grind harder into me. I can't help but let out a quiet moan as I pull her even more into me. I lean in and place a few kiss on her neck, and move up to her ear and wisper, 'I'm sorry'. Then suddenly I feel her stop dancing and remove my arms from her waist as she walks away. Shit I mutterd under my breath. Sian wait I called out chasing after her.

Sian pov

I can't believe how wrapped up in the music that I forgot that I was still up set with Sophie, I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabed a vodca shot and downed it, Feeling the burning sensation in my throat. Babe come on can we talk, I herd Sophie say. I have my back still towards her and I can't help but smile at the fact she just called me babe. But then I remember what she said earlier. No, I think you said enough I said turning around to face her. Come on please just five minutes just come for a walk with me and let me explain, she said eyes pleading with me. 'Fine but only five minutes' I sighed out.

Sophie pov

I let out a sigh in relief that I still have a chance. We walk outside and start to walk down the street In silence,I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say. To be honest I didn't realy think she would give me a chance to explain. I feel my hand brush agenst hers so I take the next step and slid my hand into hers, leasing are fingers together. I see allttle smile form on her face, but then it quickly fades. You have two minutes left, she said leting go of my hand and crossing her arms over her chest. Alright here go's, I'm sorry about earlier I wa-. I was cut off by her saying, Sophie you have nothing to be sorry for it's not like you were lieing it's true we're not together. Yeah but.. I paused for a moment not knowing what to say, I mean she's right I wasn't lieing when I said that we weren't together. But when I saw that sad look on her face it made me regret what I had said because I knew I had hurt her. I knew at that moment that she thought that I was just stringing her along. That everything between us was just apart of my game but that was far from it.' but what Sophie?' she asked coldly. Ah why is it so hard for me to talk about this stuff, I've never felt this way about someone before, I need to tell her now this is my last chance. I have to let these walls down alittle if I don't want to lose her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear sian say, you know what forget it I believe your five minutes are up. She turned around to walk back to Ty's house. I grab her arm and tuged her back around, look I've never done this before so would ya just hear me out for a second, I said a bit frustrated. Sophie ive Already told you there's nothing to be sorry about so there's nothing for you to explain. I get it, it was all abit of fun to you nothing more, she said starting to turn away again.

Sian pov

I went to turn away again but Sophie once again tuged me back to face her. For fuck sakes would you just listin to me I'm not good when it comes to this sort of stuff! she said frustration present in her voice. Fine go on then ,I said back just as frustrated. She racks her fingers through her hair before she let's out a sigh and looked up at me. Look I realy like you, she said walking closer to me. I take a step back not wanting to give in that easy. Well you have a funny way of showing it, I said back a bit harsher then intented. I see hurt in her eyes as I said this and then I see her start to get angry. Well sorry if I snaped after that bitch has been doing nothing but flirt with you all night. What are you on about? I asked confused. That Amy girl done nothing but Perv on you all night it's obviouse she likes you and by the way you guys were dancing looks like you like her too, she said crossing her arms over her chest. Are you kidding me your realy gana turn this around on me, your the one that freaked when she asked if she could dance with me. I see her take a step back at my out burst but do you blaim me I mean it so frustrating how she can be so closed off. What was it you said again oh yeah,' go ahead it's not like I'm her girlfriend,' and for your information the reason why I was upset was not because of what you said it was how you said it. Like me being called your girlfriend was the most horrible th-, I was cut off by her crashing her lips on mine. I put my hands on her shoulders trying to push her off me trying not to give in but she just holds onto my waist even tighter. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and with that I give into the kiss as our tongues battle for dominence.

Sophie pov

I feel her relax into the kiss she has her hands lost in my hair as I wrap my arms tighter around her wiast partly because I was afriad she might walk away if I let my grip lossen. I can't believe that's how I made her feel, there's nothing more I would like then to be able to call her my girl. Ok Webster then what are you waiting for stop being a pussy and tell her already, I mentaly scream at myself. I pull out of the kiss for much needed air and lean our forheads together. 'go out with me', I said with out thinking with my eyes still closed. She stayed quiet for a moment before she spock, Why should I what makes me defferent from all the other girls that you were with she said trying to get her breathing under control. I opened my eyes to see hers still closed, and couldent help but smile.

General pov

As much as I wanted to say yes, I need to know if she was being serious or was it just apart of her game sian thought to her self. I open my eyes when I feel Sophie pull her head back. Sophie looks into my eyes and smiles as she says, well for starters I've never had to work this hard to talk to a girl, it's quite frustrating, she said as I giggled. When I'm with you I'm the happiest, I feel so relaxed and calm with you, which I've never felt before with anyone. I've never chased after a girl before, but when I saw you walk away I knew I had to or I'd lose you before I ever officaly was with you, she said which only made my smile grow. And probuly the most important thing you should know, Sophie said leaning in. Is that your the only one I've ever asked that question too, and with that I leand In and captured her lips, the kiss only lasted for a few moments before I pulled away smiling knowing that Ive put a crack through the wall she has Putin up around her, haven't knocked it down yet but this is deffintly a start . Soo is that a yes then? She asked smiling as she takes her bottom lip in between her teeth. Hmm well it wasn't actully a question you asked it was more of a statement, I said with a smirk. She shook her head Grining before saying, Sian powers will you go out with me? She asked giggling. Hmmm idkkk Sian said smirking pertending to be deep in thought. Hey! Do you realy need to think about it, sophie said lossening her grip and looking at me with a raised eyebrow. Haha I'm only messen babe, of course it's a yes, Sian said pulling her into another kiss.

But little did Sophie and sian know that someone was watching them the whole time

Amy pov

Are you fucking kidding me I show her what an asshole Sophie can be and what does sian do she go's back to her, well I'm not giving up yet. Pluse it's Sophie 'the animel' Webster we're talking about here, it won't take much to get her to fuck up again I thought with a smirk. I just got to step it up abit, I have to do this smart not just on the fly. I look over to see them walking back to ty's house Sophie has her arm around sian shoulder while sian has her arm around sophies waist. I feel my blood boiling, 'game on Webster' I said out loud.

Katie pov

Ryan , me ,Ben and Sarah are just standing around drinking just haven a good time. We kinda lost track of where Amy went to after the song and sian haven't come back yet so that could either be a good thing or a bad thing but I'm hoping for good. Their so cute together when Sophie's not trying to pretend shes not into sian. So who wants another ?Ryan said smiling. You already know Ryan, Ben said before he threw his arm over my shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch when his side bumped into my bruised arm which didn't go unnoticed by the look he gave me. Hey babe can u help ry with the drinks you know how this light weight gets , he said to Sarah as we all start to laugh abit. Hey I'm not even tipsy yet , Ryan said before heading towards the what's up , Ben asked moving his arm so he could stand in front of do you mean nothing's wrong, I said trying to sound convincing. Ok , he said skeptically. He looked at me for a second then he put his hand on my bruised arm and squeezed lightly. Ow!i couldn't help say and instantly regret letting it slip. Bens face turns serious as he moves my sleeve up seeing the nasty bruise. I see the Anger fill his eyes and threw gritted teeth he ask me how it happened. I start to get nervous I hate seeing Ben like this and I know he would never hurt me but the look he gets when he's angry always scares me. Katie who did this ? He said more sternly as he took a step closer. I should of just let Sophie tell him why did I think I could hide this from him now I made everything worse. because telling him now won't give off the impression that this was an accident even though it was.

General pov

Sophie and sian walk into Ty's house the music is blaring and everyone seems even more riled up then before. We hear yelling we look and Ben is towering over Katie which isn't hard for him to do seeing as he's close to six feet tall. I look at Sophie and I see her eyes narrow as she drops her arm from my shoulder and starts walking towards them. I follow behind her pushing past the drunken people that gathered around to see what was happening. Katie I'm not ganna ask you again who did that to you ,Ben yells as Katie flinches at the sound of his voice. Hey back off ,Sophie shouted and shoved him back slightly. Whats going on?ryan asked confused standing next to Sophie now holding two drinks. It was you wasn't it ! Ben shouted as he lunged forward swinging for Ryan's head. Sophie managed to get between them before Ben could get to Ryan and hold him back. What are you talking about ?! Ryan shouted looking even more confused then before. You ok? What happened I asked walken over to Katie she looked scared. Don't play dumb Ryan I saw the bruise on Katie arm now be a man and own up to it,Ben shouted as the veins on his neck bulging out. Calm down man ,Sophie says to him as she's still keeping him from Ryan and struggling abit might I add. What is he talking about sian asked as Katie looked down. Ryan quickly takes the few steps to get to Katie. Babe what's he talking about, Ryan ask as we all look to her. I see a tear roll down her cheek as she lifted her sleeve showing a nasty black and blue bruise on her arm. Ryan's face instantly changes to a look I've never seen on him. He takes a step closer and shouts,who did this babe I swear I'm ganna hurt them. Katie flinches at his voice and sarah steps in front of Katie and lightly pushes Ryan back, Ryan you need to calm down. How can I calm down sarah did you see her arm, babe who did this ? He shouted towards her. It was me! , Sophie said pushing Ben back so she could look at all of us. It was an accident ok, Katie wanted to keep it from ya because she didn't want us all to fight. Sophie said with a look of remorse.

Sian pov

I can't believe what I just herd. Sophie is the reason why Katie has a terrible bruise on her arm. No it can't be if it was an accident why wouldn't she have just said. Katie is this true , I asked softly as everyone watched waiting for her answer. A few more tears fall as Katie nodded her head. It was an accident really I was the one that wanted to keep it a secret Sophie wanted to tell you right away, Katie said and I'm just standing there in disbelief. I looked at Sophie and I see her standing there jaw clinched. Suddenly both Ryan and Ben lunged for Sophie. Sophie turned towards Ben and dodged his punch then her fist connected with his face as he stumbled back. She looked in Ryan's direction before he could get to close she landed a hard kick to his stomach dropping him to the floor. I watch in disbelief how could this night be going so good and turn out like this. Sarah ran over to Ben trying to hold him back as he went to attack again. Me and Katie ran to Ryan to make sure he was ok. Sophie looked at us and held the most intimidating expression. You want to settle this then let's go settle this but it was honestly an accident, she said sternly. She took a step towards me and Katie, I honestly am sorry Katie , make sure she's ok , Sophie said towards me before she started walking threw the crowd that formed around us. Both Ryan and Ben went to go follow her. Are you ok?i asked turning my attention back to Katie. Yeah but do you think we could go please , she said trying to hold her tears back. Course come on let's go to my place , Sarah said to me and Katie. The drive to Sarah's house was silent. I honestly can't believe Sophie did that. I mean when did this even happen. We get out of the car and wait for Sarah to unlock the door as soon as we get inside we follow Sarah up the stairs to her room. I drop my bag on the floor as Katie did the same then layed on the bed. So you ganna tell us what that was about , sarah asked sitting next to Katie on the bed. Yeah when did this all happen , I asked walking over to sit on the bed next to them. Erm the morning you decided to Text Sophie ,Katie said sitting up and looking at the ground. What? I asked confused and a little hurt that she didn't tell me this when it happened. Tell me how it happened, Sarah said standing up. Ok but sian I need you to know this was before you got her number before you guys actually started to get to know each other. Just tell us Katie ,I said softly. I walked in on her in the girls bathroom with a girl and I just got so mad that I shoved her. The girl got embarrassed and left and I was yelling at Sophie because I could believe she could just give up on you for a quick fuck . I feel my face drop as I herd this. Well I told her I was ganna tell you to just stay away from her but when I went to leave she grabbed my arm. She paused for a moment before she said, she grabbed my arm tighter then she wanted and as soon as she realized she let go and apologize and later on the day she said that she wanted to tell Ben but I knew it would just start a fight and I didn't want that so I made her promise not to tell. She starts to cry , I'm so sorry you guys I didn't mean for this to happen. Me and sarah both leaned in and hugged Katie telling her it's ok that everything fine that she has Nothing to be sorry bout. It honestly did sound like an accident and though I have mixed feelings about how Sophie was basically trying to sleep with a girl only minutes after flirting with me. I try and shake tht thought as I thought of when Sophie asked me if I'd go out with her. How sincere she was being when we were talking , i don't know I'm definitely ganna have to talk to her about this. but there is one thing I can't shake ,the look Katie had looking at Ben. Or how jumpy she was when Ryan was yelling it reminded me of me when I was home with my parents. Hey I'm ganna go shower really quick I'll be right back , sarah said smiling at Katie before she walks out of the room. Katie why did you look so scared of ben .. why did you get so jumpy at Ryan? She looks at me for a moment debating wether to answer or not. The look Ben had the look he gets when he's angry... it was a lot like our dads look, she said quietly. Your dad used to beat you both, I said making her look at me surprised. Erm yeah Ben usually got the worst but how did you know, she asked me. The look I know it because I've felt it before... I took a deep breath before I said, my parents used to beat me too. I feel her hand on top of mine and I smile at her. We don't have to worry about that anymore they can't hurt us anymore and this was honestly an accident , she said. I know and I believe you but I hate how scared you looked. Hey I'm ok , it's Sophie , Ben and Ryan I'm worried about the way they settle things isn't the best way . Yeah what did sophie mean by they would settle this? I asked curiously. Well .. before she could finish her sentence we here sarah yell. I swear I'm ganna kick there asses! Just stupid ! We look at each other confused and sarah walks into her bedroom. What happened?, I asked. Look at what these three idiots were doing!, she said handing us the phone. It was a video on Instagram and the caption read animal still the top dog, Katie let out a sigh as she hit play and I watched the screen confused. The video was a little shaky as the person taken the Video moves to get a better shot. And I can't believe what I'm seeing Sophie Ben and Ryan are outside and there fighting. Or should I say Ryan and Ben are fighting Sophie. I watch the video in horror as I see ben throw a hand combination and land some shots on Sophie. Ryan throws a kick to her stomach and she drops to the ground. Ryan runs forward to launch another attack but was stopped by Sophie landing a hard kick to his face from the ground and Ryan instantly falls grabbing his face in pain. Sophie try's to get up but Ben lands a massive punch to the side of her face and she falls back down. Ben goes to get on top of her but she quickly flips there position and is now landing massive punches to bens face . There's blood running down Sophie's face and bens nose and mouth is bleeding. There so much yelling and cheering in the video it's so chaotic. The guy taken the video moves to show Ryan and he's still on the ground trying to get up his nose is bleeding pretty bad and he looks like he's haven trouble getting up. He moves the camera back to Sophie and Ben. Sophie lands one more punch and stands up. She's all dirty and she has a cut on her eyebrow which explains the blood along the side of her face . She looks at Ben and Ryan and smirks as everyone starts cheering "animal""animal". Ben and Ryan look at her and the start to smirk and Sophie gives her hand to both of them and help them up as the three of them look completely crazy all dirty and bloody as they start laughing and highfiven each other's. the video ends and I look at Sara and Katie ,they both holding a less then impressed expression on there faces. What the heck was that , I asked with confusion and worry. That's how they handle thing and what I was trying to avoid , Katie said disappointed. Sarah phone begins to ring. Hello , she said in a frustrated voice as she picked up the phone. Yeah ok ...fine... be. Look get ur drunken asses over here now I mean it Ben hurry up, sarah said to the phone before hanging up. There on there way over now and they decided to drink abit before they left Ty's.. well abit being a understatement, sarah said frustration present in her voice. Well I'm definitely haven a serious talk with Sophie when she gets here she's got a lot of explaining to do. Sian I'm with you on that but if they are drunk she won't be able to explain really , Katie said with a sigh. Ugh this night is definitely not ending how I thought, I said laughing sarcastically. Yeah you got that right, sarah said letting out a frustrated laugh. With everything that's happened in the last hour and a half I really don't know what I've got myself into, I think to myself..


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the late update my phone drowned/: but it's alive again and I'll. Be updating more:) don't know how long this fic will be guess it's up to you guys

Sarah's pov

I can't believe them they said they wouldn't do this again, I thought to myself. Hey im just ganna shower really quickly, sian says grabbing her bag from the floor. Yeah alright I said sitting down next to Katie. Don't take up all the hot water I'm next, Katie yelled out giggling. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Suddenly I feel my phone ring and Ben name is flashing on the screen. Ugh what you want Ben you out side yet , I asked but then realized that he must of butt dialed me. From the conversation he was having with Sophie. I feel myself getting more and more agitated as I listen to there conversation. What's wrong ?Katie asked as I shut my phone. Oh nothing just your brother , Ryan and sophie bragging about how there ganna bed us tonight. What why the hell would They call u to do that , she asked confused. Ben the drunken idiot that he is butt dialed me by mistake, I said with a not to impressed expression. Right that makes more sense , Katie said now getting what happened and holding the same expression. I miss something?,sian asked walking into the room wearing a white tank top and blue pajama pants still trying to dry her damp hair with the towel. You don't want to know , I said rolling my eyes. But when they get here there screwed and definitely not in the way they want it. Katie couldn't help but laugh as she picked up her bag. That's for sure , Katie said heading for the bathroom. sian just looked at us even more confused.

Ben pov

Man I got you good animal, I said as I bumped Sophie lightly with my shoulder. Yeah .. ow ya did but have you seen your face , she said laughing as she touched the side of her head. She looks at her hand there's a little blood on it from where she touched her head. You ok animal? Ryan asked Sophie suddenly concern. Yeah dude I'm good , are we good? Sophie asked looking at ryan then at me. Yeah all good here , I said given her a smile. Same here Ryan said. Ry how's your nose man there's blood still comen out of it , Sophie asked. I'm good best part bout being drunk this doesn't hurt , he said pointing to his nose as he stumbled abit. We do look worse for wear I mean Sophie has blood along the side of her face and a cut on her eyebrow. Ryan has dry blood around his nose along his mouth and down to his neck. I'm sure I look just as bad and I know the girls are ganna be pissed when we get to Sarah's house, right when ben thought this Ryan spoke up. Man the girls are ganna be pissed and i don't even know how sian ganna take this. Thanks for the pep talk ry , Sophie said flatly. Your welcome , he said not noticing the sarcasm in Sophie's voice. Alright here we are just remember we get them to smile we're home free .. well till tomorrow, Ben said as they laughed drunkenly. Alright Sophie your turn to knock on the door, Ryan said as he stumbled on the step outside sarah house while I tried to help him up . Alright alright , Sophie said as she knocked at the door.

Sophie pov

A few seconds go by before the door swings open. Sarah standing there with a not to impressed expression on her face. Seriously you guys look like you came out of a horror movie!, she said moving to the side to let us walk in. It's not that bad babe , Ben said as he walked in first. Oh you hear that it's not that bad Katie and sian we shouldn't worry at all, sarah said sarcastically with anger in her tone . Are you guys serious you guys have blood all over ur face and shirt ? sian said not looking to happy. Me Ryan and Ben look at each other for a second and shrugged not seeing the big deal before we took off our shirts and tried to wipe the blood off our face. Better? Ben said as we looked at the girls. Seriously?! , sian said rolling her eyes as she let out alittle laugh. Couldn't help the smirk on my face as I notice how sian was checking me out . Yup there completely serious, Katie said as she couldn't help the smirk on her face. Well sense you guys think your so clever, sarah said as she closed the door and took the few steps to stand next to Katie and sian. Why don't you drop your pants too, she said smirking . What?! Katie and sian said in unison looking at Sarah in disbelief. Pff ok ? I said and see that Ryan and Ben didn't hesitate either. We drop our jeans and kick our shoes off leaving me in my sports bra and tight black boxers, Ben in his red lose fitting ones and Ryan in his blue boxer briefs. All three of us are in pretty good shape . Me and Ryan both have a six pack but Ben is definitely a little more fit with his eight pack. Katie and sian eyes go wide but sarah smirk just grew. Well now that that's done... Ben grab the clothes and help me put them in the wash and then I'll fix you up. There's a bathroom down the hall sian that you can use to clean Sophie up and Katie you can take the upstairs bathroom. You guys are hot but that's not ganna get you out of this one , sarah said while sian and Katie are now holding the same smirk trying not to laugh at the change in our expression. Me, Ryan and Ben look at each other in on Ben , Sarah said walking down the hall . Well that was a bust, he said under his breath as he grabbed the clothes and went in the direction sarah went. Come on drunky let's get you cleaned up, Katie said taking ryans hand in hers and leading him up the stairs. I'm notrt druunk , he Try's to argue not to convincingly might I add. Come on Soph bathroom down here ,sian said arms crossed over her chest as she walked down the opposite hall and I fallowed. Yup she's mad, I said under my breathe as she switched the light on.

Sian pov

I look threw the cabinets under the sink for a first aid kit. Soph sit ..you might have a concussion, I called behind me still searching in the cabinets. I hear her take a few steps and then I feel her hands on my hips as she pulls me closer to her. Soph your hurt, I say looking at her threw the reflection of the mirror. She starts to kiss and gently bite my neck I can't help but bite my lip trying not to let out my silent moans. Babe seriously stop and sit down , I managed to say more convincingly then I thought as I shrug her off and turn my attention to finding the first aid kit.I hear her walk over and put the lid of the toilet seat down so she can sit on it. I glanced in her direction for a moment . she reaches her arms up to stretch then she puts her hands behind her head and closes her eyes. Her head is still bleeding a little from her eyebrow and the bruise on the side of her jaw ,shoulder and rib are starting to show. I feel my expression Change noticing little scars along her ribs. they are light and faded must of happened awhile ago I thought to myself before looking back to the inside of the cabinet and finally finding the first aid kit. I stand up and place it on the corner of the sink and look threw it for some alcohol wipe, gaze , tape and butterfly stitches. Hmm this is kinda like the night we met , I hear Sophie say still with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Yeah well I don't remember this much blood and bruises the first time we met, I said not to amused by the but I remember how much I wanted you, she said with her eyes still closed and a smirk growing on her face. You didn't even know me, I whispered more to myself. So? you were hot and I wanted you under me that's all I needed to know. Besides I know you now,she said with out hesitation as her smirk grew even bigger. Wow so this is how you are when your drunk well I can definitely tell you that That's not ganna happen anytime soon, I said with a not to impressed look on my face. I don't know we'll see and I'm not drunk you'd know if I was,She shrugs her shoulders still holding her smirk. Really And how would I know? , I asked sarcastically looking at her. getting more fed up with the situation by the second. She opens her eyes and looks at me showing off a smile that can only be described as completely sexy and cute at the same time. I honestly forgot for a moment why I was upset with her . Because... she said getting up and taking the few steps to get in front of me. She looks me up and down biting her lip before she leans in closer putting her hands on either side of me as she leaned forward against the counter top. I feel my heart beating alittle faster now. ugh I hate and love the effect she has on me. I look from her eyes to her lips then down her body God she's so sexy. I'm brought out of my thoughts and snap my attention back to her eyes when I hear her start to speak again. Because I'd have you on this counter screaming my name already, she say In a husky voice as she starts to lean in to kiss me. I snap out of my little trans registering what she said and looked away so she ends u kissing my cheek instead of my lips. Oh so your being an ass by choice then because your not drunk right? I said in a cold tone turning around and grabbing a hand towel to wet it a little. I feel her take a step back at my outburst . I can see she has a puzzled expression threw the mirror like she couldn't believe that just happened. Ok come on let's clean this up, I said turning to her holding the damp towel. I start to wipe the blood from her face and try to gently clean the cut on her eyebrow. Why is it that you ended up like this anyways ? I asked more to myself still not understanding. She grabs my hand so she can look at me properly. It's just how we handle things, she said seriously. I just shake my head thinking how stupid that sounds and grab the alcohol wipe. This is ganna sting , I said tearing the package open. I turn back in Sophie direction and start to wipe at her cut. Fuckkk! She half yelled threw clinched teeth. Sorry , I said with a smirk thinking she deserved it. Ok I finally stopped the bleeding and I'm just putting some butterfly stitch on it to help it heel, I said while putting a little piece of gaze and tape on her cut to make sure it stays clean. So I was right that first night I met you. haha you are my own personal nurse, she said laughing to herself. I just rolled my eyes and went to leave the bathroom not impressed or amused by any of this. Hey where you going? She asked stepping back in front of me so I couldn't leave the bathroom. Well I fixed you up now I was ganna see if your clothes are dry , I said flatly while Trying to walk past her, only for her to get in my way again. What from the way you were looking at me thought you wanted me to keep them off , she said with a smirk as she placed her hands on my hips and started to walk me back until I felt the counter against me again. Seriously Soph sort yourself out, I said in a angry tone . Why don't you do that for me babe , she said with a cocky smirk as she leaned in to kiss me. Not a chance , I said pushing her back and walking out of the bathroom leaving her standing there confused. Ugh maybe I made a mistake saying yes to going out with her. All of a sudden I run into Katie and we both fall to the floor. Hey you two alright?,Ben asked laughing abit seeing the collision. He's wearing his pants now and walks over with clothes in his hands .yeah , me and Katie said in unison as we got up. Sorry Katie didn't see you , I said apologetically. No it's fine why in such a rush? Uh just went to see if Sophie clothes were dry, I said not to convincingly by the look Katie's giving me but looks like Ben bought my answer though . Well your in luck because I have animal and taz clothes right here. I look at him confused and remember that was Ryan's and Sophie nick name. Hey Ben why don't you give Sophie her clothes and while your in there talk some sense into her. He looked at his sister for a second confused but then I guess he understood what she was asking. Yeah know problem, he said smiling handing her ryans clothes. He smiles at me before he left to find Sophie. How did you know ? I asked her Curiously. Ryan got a little carried away upstairs and I did exactly what you did. Right now Sarah up there given him an ear full probably. She kinda walked in and I left using the excuse that I was ganna grab his clothes. I felt a little relief that I didn't really have to explain anything to Katie. I just don't get how she can be all sweet one minute and the next like this, I said walking towards the living room as Katie followed me. Well she's alittle drunk right now all of them are and they get little carried away when there like this not that that's an excuse but it's understandable , Katie said. Yeah just sucks how tonight turned out you know, I said as Katie nodded with a sad smile. Well tomorrow's another day we just got to shake off the not so great ones, she said with a bright smile that I couldn't help but match. Her optimism is amazing honestly. Hey Ryan's looking for you up stairs though I don't know why because he knows the laundry room is down stairs, sarah said walking into the living room. Oh god let me go get him before he hurts himself, Katie half laughs. Yeah and trust me he'll be on his best behavior the rest of the night, she said with a wink. Thanks , katie said with a bright smile as she walked out of the living room.

Sarah's pov

Hey sian you seen Ben? I asked walking over to sit on the couch with her. Erm yeah he went to talk to Sophie there in the bathroom down the hall I think , she said softly. You ok, I asked alittle concerned. Just I don't know been thinking maybe it was a mistake saying yes to going out with Sophie, she said honestly. You think she's just playing you right? I asked as she nods her head. She's not she just doesn't know how to act sometimes especially when it comes to you. She seems like she's conflicted between being the person she's been for so long or showing you who she really is. You talk as if you been threw this?she asked me with a small smile. Well Ben and her are a lot alike they kinda grew up together. And I was feeling how you were when me and him first started going out. But a couple really bad arguments later and he got the picture that if he didn't stop treating me like everyone else he would lose me, I said honestly. So it gets better?,She lets out a sigh of relief and smiles properly. Yes but there will be a lot of headaches but it does, I said , sian said as her smile got even bigger. Well Ryan said he wanted to talk to you apologize for tonight and what not, I said getting up. Oh ok , she said getting up and making our way to the stair case. I walked past it making my way to the other bathroom where Sophie and Ben are. I went to say something but stopped when I got to the doorway. Ben and Sophie are just leaning against the counter looking down at the sink. There deep in thought they still haven't noticed I'm there. I look at there backs and notice the scars that cover them. Its kind of like how the stars look in the sky. There Scattered, some are small, some are big but hardly noticeable unless your really looking. There healed and are smooth..light but barely visible if your not really looking. I know why they are the way they are. I know almost everything that happened from what bens told me. And I know alittle about what happened with just crazy how much they changed for the better. I guess that's why me and Katie let them get away with somethings or we won't get as mad for certain things. But we know..and sian doesn't maybe if she did she would understand why Sophie is the way she is. But Sophie has to be the one to tell her she would never trust any of us if we told her. I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear Ben. Oh hey babe how long you been there. Not long come on let's go I'm tired , I honestly say. Sian went up stairs to talk to Ryan I'll tell her your in the living room waiting for her, I said to Sophie knowing that she would want to talk to her where noone else is. Well that's how Ben usually is when he's messed up and trying to fix it. Yeah alright , she said as she moves to walk past me.

Sophie's pov

I get to the living room still thinking about the conversation me and Ben had about sian. He's right I have to apologize. I mean I knew as soon as I said everything I said that I was blowing it but I didn't care. I don't know why I do this I guess it's easier. But I can't be like that anymore not with her at least. I hear someone walk into the living room. I have your clothes babe, I hear sian say softly. Thanks , I said getting up and grabbing them from her . Do you mind if I leave my shirt off babe I can't really sleep with one on? I asked as I start to put on my jeans . Yeah that's fine , she said leaning against the arm of the couch. I finish buttoning my pants and placed my shirt on the coffee table before I turned to look at her. She was starring at the floor deep in thought. I take the few steps to get in front of her and take her hands in mine. Do you want to lay down with me?she looked at me sweetly as she nodded yes. I'm surprised she isn't bitting my head off right now I thought as I lay on the couch first opening my arms so she could lay half on top of me. She places her head on my chest and wraps an arm around my waist . I'm sorry about earlier babe , I said quietly kissing the top of her head. Yeah... she looks up at me before saying, i know just try and keep yourself in check. She lays her head back on my chest and I can feel the smile forming on my face. We're still ganna talk about this tomorrow though, sian said threw a yawn . Probably better if we did , I said before closing my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sian pov

I wake up to the buzzing of a phone, I bring my hands up to my face rubing at my eyes before I gradualy open them. Leting My eyes adjust to the brightness of the living room. I start to move but then I realize that Sophie still has her arms rapped losely around my waist. I tilt my head abit to look over my shoulder to see Sophie sound asleep cuddled into me. I faced back towards the front and pushed myself alittle more into her, I feel her hug me abit tighter as she snuggled into me. I feel her nose on the back of my neck. Last night she was acting like an ass and really getting carried away but thankfully whatever Ben said to her worked. When I came back she was laying Down on the couch and gestured for me to lay with her. We fell asleep snugled up to each other I can't help but smile. I thought she woulda bolted once morning came. I'm so glad she's still here, in the same position we fell asleep in. I start to close my eyes again but then I hear the buzzing noice again I feel something vibrating agenst my thigh . That's when I realize that the buzzing is sophies phone. Soph, I said rubing her arm trying to wake her. Soph, I said again this time shaking her arm gently. Hmmm she said pulling me more into her, I can feel her warm breath tickaling the back of my neck. Babe your phone was ringing, I said rubing her arm gently. Mmm well it's not anymore, she humed kissing the back of my neck lightly. Shouldn't you see who it was though I said looking over my shoulder to see Sophie smiling with her eyes still closed. Nah I don't realy Wana move, she said making me smile. I turned around in her arms so now I'm facing her, I lean in and gave her a soft kiss leting it linger for a moment befor pulling away. She opens her eyes as a smile starts to form. morning ,she said gliding her fingertips along my lower back. Morning, I said with a grin. We stayed like this for a moment just enjoying being close to one another. She moves one of her hands from my back and brings it up to my face and gently brushes a stay piece of hair away from my eyes and places it behind my ear. You realy are beautiful,She said looking into my eyes. I can't help but smile at how sweet she's being. So you can be sweet when you want to be, I siad giggling. Haha yeah well that'll just be our little secret. What don't want people thinking you'd gone all soft, I said with a smirk. Can't have that now can we, she said sarcasticly as she leaned in and captured my lips. I feel her tongue graze my bottom lip askin for entrence which I gladely excepted. I snake my hand to the back of her neck stroking it lightly as I feel her pull me in closer to her so there was bairly a gap between us. Then suddenly I feel her phone vibrate agenst my leg again. Babe... Your... Phone... I said in between kisses. Uhuh she said befor reconneting our lips. Seeing that this was going know where I drop my hand from her neck, sliding it down to her shoulder then down her arm. I can feel her heart beating agenst me at a rappid pace that's how close together we are. I move my hand to rest on her hip, I sit up abit so I can reach into her pocket. Sophie then started to kiss down my jawline, she kisses my neck lightly befor sucking on my pulse point. Mmm..I could help but let out a small moan. I reached into her pocket andI pulled out her phone to see that she had 4 missed calls from her sister. I feel One of her hands at the top of my jeans trying to undo the button. I quickly grab her hand to stop her from going any further .Soph it's yourrr sisterrr, I couldn't help but moan out the last part as she sucked harder on my neck.I suddenly get an idea, Sophie either you call your sister back or you won't be geting a kiss from me anytime soon I said sternly. I feel her smile agenst my neck as she moves to look at me with a smirk on her face as she grabs the phone. you know your really sexy when your all demanding she said flirtatiously. Just call your sister I'm just gana go to the bathroom, I said giggling as I get up. Well least we know who wears the pants in this relationship, I joked giving her a quick peck on the lips. Is that so huh?She gets up off the couch and pulls me close to her as she kisses me places her hands on my waist and hooks her thumbs along the waistband. I feel one of her hands move to the front of my jeans and realizing where she wants this to go I pull away quickly. Soph stop, Right I think you need to cool down I said giving her a not to impressed look. Call your sister yeah, I said making my way to the stairs. Agh I hate how she can be all sweet one minute and then the next she's back to being the Sophie everyone knows her to be. I mean I know Sara said she doesn't know how to act in front of me but fuck it's not hard just treat me like you actually like me and not like all you want to do is bed me.

Sophie pov.

Right I think you need to cool down She said giving me a not to impressed look. At that moment I new I messed up again. I hear her tell me to call Rosie as she makes her way to the bathroom. ok what just happend I mean we were fine two seconds ago, but then again I wasn't trying to get in her pants two seconds ago. Shit why can't I just treat her like I want more then just sex , I bet she thinks that's all I wanted, but that's not true I just got a bit carryed away. Again... ugh this is why this feelings stuff ain't for me. I'm broken from my thoughts when I feel my phone go off, I look at the screen to see rosies name flashing. Ok hear we go I thought while I opened the phone and put it to my ear.

Sophie: hello

Rosie: Sophie where have you been and why havnt you been picking up my calls?! She shouted

Sophie: Rosie relax I stayed the night at sarahs with everyone.

Rosie: ok well you still should have called I thought something happend to you. (wow I forget how much she cares)

Sophie: look I'm sorry I should have called, I said sensirly.

Rosie: yea it's alri-... Wait a minute did you just apologize? She said shocked

Sophie: yeah I guess I did sounding suprised myself, but um Ill see you later yeah.

Rosie: ok, she said still sounding shocked. Oh Sophie don't forget your consuling session today it's at four.

Sophie: ah Rosie I told you I don't need to go to that anymore I can handle my anger fine. I said through grited teeth

Rosie: I don't want to hear it, it's at 4 and you better be there I mean it.

Sophie: watever bye,

I said hanging up and tossing the phone next to me . I sit back on the the couch and close my eyes as I rest my head back and let out a frustrated sigh.I hear someone walking towards the living room but I just keep my eyes closed. I know it's sian I can smell her perfum as she stand behind the couch. I still don't open my eyes, then I feel her soft lips on mine, and I can't help but smile as she pulls away. I open my eyes and see her smiling at me. Hey I said returning the smile. You ok, didnt sound like it was a good phone call,she asked sweetly. yeah just forgot I had a counsiling session today. Counsiling? She asked confused. For my 'anger problem', I don't see why I still have to go I got it under control. Well maybe that's because your still going to these sessions? sian said walking around the couch to sit next to me. Hmm She has a pointe but know way I'm going to admit that because that'll just make me sound weak. And have you seen yourself ,she said pointing at my face .i don't think you can call this and what happened to you , Ryan and ben last night keeping your anger under control, she said with a raised eyebrow. I don't realy want to talk about this anymore, guess it's a perfect time to apologize for earlier. Hey I'm sorry about earlier I just got carryed away I wasn't trying to push ya. She gave me a little smile but as she went to reply we hear someone say, oh my gosh did I just witness Sophie Webster apologizes to someone, pintch me I'm dreaming. Katie said excitment present in her voice. Well she's not just anyone I said looking deep into sians cristal blue eyes, I see her smile and can't help but mirror it. Awww you guys are so cute together, Katie said walking into the kitchen. So am I forgiven? I asked hopeful. Yeah course she said while leaning in capturing my lips. We both smile as we pull out of the kiss, so what time do you have to be at your counciling sesion? She asked while playing with my fingers. Four I said lasing our fingers together. It's two right now she said looking at our hands. I know I've got to go if not I'll be late but then again that wouldn't be such a bad thing I said leaning in but she quickly looked away. No you don't your not gana be late she said firmly. Ok fine but can I not have a kiss, I aske while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She shakes her head with a smirking. Babe come on... Im not...going ...with out...my kiss, I said kissing her neck lighly. Nope I'll give you a kiss later on tonight when I see you, she said smirking. So I'm seeing you tonight? I asked with a raised eyebrow. Yes...we still have to talk about everything that happened yesterday. Alright that's fair babe, I said knowing she deserves an explanation. Alright now go before your late she said smiling before she gave me a quick peck on the lips. Ok ok, I said getting up and grabbing my shirt from the coffee table. text me wen your done yeah?, she said with the bigest smile. Alright bye babe, I said pulling my shirt on and walking outside.

Genral pov

Sian and Katie have been chatting about what happend this morning with Sophie. To be honest I'm suprised Sophie apologized, usally she'll try and deffend her action, Katie thought to herself. We're broken from our conversation by Ryan walking in. Morning what you two up to, he said with a sleepy tone as he walked over and gave Katie a quick kiss befor he took a seat next to me. Nothing much just askin how sian managed to get Sophie to turn into such a softy within 24hours, Katie said with a smirk. No way I don't believe it, we are talking about the same sophie that loses it just by hearing someone say she's gone soft, Ryan said with a chuckle. Yup she was also the same one that was begging fora goodbye kiss from her girlfrind,Katie said giggling. Katie! sian said as her eyes widdend and her cheeks turn a light shade of red. What?! Wait your with Sophie?!, it's true, your cousin over here was playing it very smooth. had Sophie saying things like 'baby please just one kiss and then I'll go' it was dead cute, Katie said looking at a shocked Ryan. Ok katie seriously stop, sian said embarrassed. And no Ryan me and Sophie aren't together..welI i mean we kind of are.. we're just dating she asked me out , I finally spit the words out as I feel my face go a deeper shade of red. I mean i don't know if me and Soph are together I don't know what her asking me on a date means or what she wants us to be and I definitely don't want to get my hopes up , sian thinks to herself. Katie gives sian a confused look. Hey what's going on guys Ben said walking down the stairs with Sarah. Haha Nothing just saying how sian has Sophie whiped, and apparently animal asked sian out ,ryan said as we all burst into laughter. Haha just don't tell Sophie that she'll deny it till the end but it's deffintly true, Ben said still laughing. And that's awesome that animal finally asked ya thought would never happen, he said with a chuckle. So are you mad?sian asked shyly to Ryan. No not at all I mean sophies a great friend an all and I know if she over steps her boundries you'll put her in her place. But how am I suppose to do the whole intimidating,if you hurt my cousin then you have to deal with me speech to Sophie, I mean to be honest she could take me with no problem I mean look at my face, he said as we all broke out into fits of giggles. If you tell her I said that I'll deny it to the end, he said trying to act serious. Well it's ok babe We can do it together, I got to give her the whole if you hurt my best friend speech so we in the same boat, Katie said throwing a wink to sian. Haha you guys are to much but I love how much you guys care, sian said with the bigest smile. Aww group hug Katie said as we huddled together. This was the first time in a while were she felt like somebody truely cared about her, seeing how her parents were never the the most caring people. But sian just By how sophie acts wen she's around you I'm sure she's not gana do anything to hurt you, ben said as everyone nods in agreement. Alright enough with this mushie stuff let's get some food, Ryan said as we all made are way to the kitchen.

Sophie pov

3:55 the clock read as I walked into the spacious office. Mrs. Owens will be with you in a moment, her secritary said as she closed the door behind her. A few moments later the door opens and walks in, sophie your early that's deffintly a first. Yeah well you can thank my girlfri... my friend for that doc, I said casualy not missing a beat . I can't believe I almost called her my girlfriend.. I mean I don't even know if that's what I want. Hmm friend ay? well I like her already if she got you to be on time. So Is that why your in such a good mood? She asked while taking a seat at her desk. Yeah I guess I said smiling, but quickly shook it off not wanting to show what I'm feeling. So you want to tell me how you got those bruises on your faceShe began. Alright let's get this over withI thought to myself, Yeah I fell. I said simply as she gave me a skeptical look. You fell? Repeatedly on your face ? She asked with a raised eyebrow. Yup. I said uninterested in the conversation. Right ... Sophie you know everything we talk about here is private but you realize that if I suspect abuse I have to report it. She said softly and I quickly snap my attention to her. Whoa what abuse?! I said know you could tell me your safe here , if your sister is... look lady you don't know what your talking about and like anyone could touch me with out leaving with some broken bones , I say coldly. Hmm is that what happened? Ms. Owens asked keeping her calm demeanor. I let out a sigh knowing she wouldn't drop it and I don't want Rosie to get in trouble for nothing. I got into a fight it was a misunderstanding, I simply said. Hmm with who might I ask? Ben and Ryan , I said threw clinched teeth. May I ask why? Would you ask even if I said no. Ms. Owens lets out a light laugh before saying, probably yes. I accidentally hurt Katie's arm when I was angry and she made me promise that I wouldn't tell Ben. Well he found out and we settled it, I said not seeing the big deal. Sophie you know you don't have to do this anymore...settling things like this. Hard to teach a dog new tricks or should I say animal, I said coldly. Mrs. Owens didn't say anything for a moment she just looked at me then she spoke. So where did Ryan play into this? He's Katie boyfriend now. Oh I see and is everything square now, she asked casually. Yeah, I said simply.

45 minutes later

Well sounds like your still strugling to Handle situations but your making great progress. Yeah so does that mean i can stop coming here already. Nice try webster but no you still have to come here once a week. Watever doc, i said starting to get irritated i know shes going to ask me if i wana talk about the 'insident' as she calls it, that happend three years ago. So do you think we could talk about the insident?, see what did I tell ya she couldn't just let it go. What 'insident' are you refuring to?, I asked through gritted teeth as I feel myself getting angry. I knew exactly what she was talking about I just wanted to see if she would actually say what she ment. Sophie she started and I knew she wasn't going to ask correctly so I cut her off before she even trys to get into this subject. Oh are you talking about how my father (if you can even call him that) tryed to kill me for trying to protect my brother and how my mother died trying to protect us. Or how my dad had me fight in his under ground fighting rings sense I was ten years old and would beat me senseless if I lost. I said griping the the seat to try and control my anger. Sophie it'll benifit you if you talk about this, she said with a simpithetic look. I realized that I let slip more details about what my dad was doing and that pissed me off even more knowing that she even knows alittle bit more about me. Don't get it twisted doc I'm forced to come here every week, I'm not here by choice so I don't have to talk to you, the sooner you get that through your thick skull the less disopointed you'll be, I said thruogh gritted teeth as I get up from the chair and make my way to the door. Haha tell ya what when you Learn to ask corectly maybe I'll talk about it but don't hold your breath. Same time next week then, she said with a sigh. Like I said doc I don't got a choice, I said before walking out the door.

I made my way outside fist clinched tight shaking with anger, just the mention of that day makes my blood boil just thinking about everything. Especially becauce he gets out of prison in 5years that's what realy pisses me off. he got 8 years for one count of manslaughter, and two counts of chilled abuse how is that fair huh he shoulda got life. I try and Shake these thoughts as I throw my helmet on and started my motorcycle. Just as I was about to back up I feel my phone vibrate. I look at my phone and see that it's sian calling, I put the phone back in my pocket Its not that I don't want to talk to her I just don't want to take my anger out on her. I wana calm down before I talk to her, I thought to myself as I made my way home.

Sian pov

Ok so it's 9:30 at night and I haven't herd from sophie sence she left sarahs house to go to her councling sesion. I've texted her six times and called her 4 times in one hour inervoles but the call just rings out. I'm starting to get worried maybe she got into an accedent, so I try to text her one last time before I deside to walk to her house.

To Sophie: babe ur starting to worry me, call me or at least txt me back so I know your safe. Xx

I hit send and after 15 minutes go by I deside to get dressed out of my pjs so I can walk to sophies. But then suddenly my phone beeps signaling a new message.

From Sophie: safe. (Are you seriouse so she's just been ignoring me this whole time I thought as I feel myself start to get angry.)

To Sophie: so you just been ignoring me then!

From Sophie: yup. She replyed simply and now I can't help but feel a mixture of anger and hurt.

To Sophie: nice one soph, realy know how to make a girl feel good. Night.

I replyed throwing my phone to the side. It starts to ring it's Sophie, I deside to give her a taste of her own medicine by ignoring the call.

From Sophie: babe please answer the phone let me explain, ha Now she wants to talk well tough it's my turn to ignore her.

She rings me again and I hit ignore again. Few seconds later and another text from her.

From Sophie: babe come on pick up the phone just let me explain.

See it doesn't feel good to be ignored, trust me I know wen my parents weren't yelling there abuse they would just ignore me it's a realy crapy feeling to have someone pertend your not there, one that I don't like to exsperience. So if Sophie wanted to ignore me then I'm gana show her how it feels.

To Sophie: doesnt feel good to be ignored does it, I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm going to bed I have to be up early for school so good night.

After I sent the txt I shut my phone off. I feel bad for not leting her explain but then again she had all that time to explain but didn't the only reason she wants to explain now is because she knows I'm annoyed with her. Well it doesn't work like that, she has to know that she can't just ignore me and think I'll be fine with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update life got in the way but no I'm not giving up on this fic :) I have a lot of ideas for where I want it to go hope you guys like the update and I'll try my best to update sooner..

Sophie's pov

I decided to ride around for awhile to cool down before I went home. Can't really seem to shake this anger after my counseling session. I'm stoped at a red light and I notice its starting to get dark. Man how long have I been ridding for,I reach into my pocket and see I have a couple of missed calls and messages from sian and one from Rosie. I shake my head at my phone not wanting to deal with them right now but it is 7:45 so maybe I should head home. A car pulls up next to me as I put my phone back in my pocket. Animal?! I hear the person in the car yell out. I look over and recognize him instantly. Ah I thought it was you ! Why you been such a stranger you forget where you came from?, he laughed out as he held his fist out for me. Nah just been busy you know how it is, I said casually bumping his I saw the video of your fight last night nice work, he said with a smirk. Nah we were just settling something don't get it twisted. Hmm to bad cause Charlies been asking about you. Hey im out that's that, I said firmly. Alright alright that's what I told him. Well hey I'm throwing a party tonight swing by you know my party's are never dull, he said changing the subject quickly. bring Ben along And I guess the scrap dog can come too seeing as he's always with y'all, he said with a toothy grin. alright see ya mac , I said as the light turned green and we went our separate ways I feel myself get angrier as I replayed his comment. scrap dog is what he calls Ryan because he's not from our side of town but he would always hang there because me and Ben used to live their. Ryan wasn't like us we grew up fighting on the street same as mac. Ryan kinda just fell into it and wasn't doing so well till me and Ben stepped in. Mac hated that to say the least. Mac way of thinking is if you can't take it then don't step into it. Which is true but i don't me and Ben felt bad for him so we helped him get better. Twenty minutes and I'm now pulling into the driveway. I notice Jason's squad car is out front hopefully he's just stopping by and not looking for me. Rosie does have a tendency to overreact. I thought as I pulled my helmet off and started walking to the door.

General pov

Jason I'm serious if she's not here in 10 minutes we're going to go looking for her! Rosie yelled out to the living room as she finishes cooking the pasta. Babe relax I'm sure she'll be here any minute, Jason calls back as he picks up one of the cars him and jack are playing with. Well she better ! Jack come and eat, Rosie said as she starts to set the table. I want to playyyy, jack pouted. Come on little man, Jason smiled at a grumpy jack. Just as they were getting up sophie opens the front door and walks in. See babe told you she'd be home soon, Jason said triumphantly but when he turned to look at Sophie his eyes widened at the bruises and cut on her eyebrow. Hey sorry I didn't call I .. Sophie has a big boo boo! Jack interrupted. making Rosie stop what she's doing and rush from the kitchen to the living room where Sophie stood. Oh my god Sophie what the hell happened!? She said reaching to touch Sophie's face but Sophie quickly stepped back away from the touch. Nothing happened. Nice going snitch, Sophie said looking at little boy bowed his head at her words. Hey don't you talk to him like that! Rosie said losing her patients at this point. Jason can you take jack to his room , Rosie asked and Jason just looks between them and nods. He walks over and pick jack up as he silently cries. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Sophie. I hate that I made him cry why did I have to say that to him, Sophie thought as she stood there watching them disappear into jacks room. That was uncalled for he's only 5 Sophie, Rosie said crossing her arms over her chest giving Sophie a not to impressed look. Look I know I just need to cool down and I'll apologize, Sophie said trying to walk past Rosie but she stepped in her way. Oh know you don't your not getting off that easy. What exactly happened to your face Sophie ? Rosie asked with concern in her voice. Nothing ok I fell not a big deal, Sophie said as she feels her anger getting the better of her. That's such bullshit! Really you fell that's the best you could come up with?! Rosie yelled as Sophie clinched her fist in attempts to control herself. Are you fighting again please tell me your not fighting on the streets again? Rosie asked frustration in her voice. No! I'm not fighting like that anymore, Sophie said taking a intimidating step forward. even though Rosie was taller then her Sophie movement and intimidating facial expression was enough for her to flinch. Jason saw this and walked over quickly pushing Sophie back lightly. Hey you need to relax Sophie she's been worried about you all day and then you show up like this what do you expect her to think. No one asked you! Sophie snaps and shoves Jason hard. Sophie ?!Rosie calls out trying to grab her attention from Jason as he gets up. Sophie just moves past her and swings for Jason's head . He quickly dogged the punch and caught Sophie's arm twisting her arms so there now behind her back . Sophie looked like a savage dog as she thrashed back and forth trying to get away. Careful Jason don't hurt her, Rosie said with concern in her voice. I'm not going to babe but I need to put her in her room. I can hear u jackass! Sophie yelled as Jason walked her as she fought to get out of his hold. Once Jason got to Sophie room he pushed Sophie hard enough in the room but not to hard to make her fall. She came running towards the door but he closed it and held on to it so she couldn't get it opened. Rosie flinched as Sophie begins to bang on the door and then they herd the banging move to the walls. After a few minutes it becomes silent. Something had to of set her off to flip like this Rosie finally said after a moment.

Sophie pov

Well if they think they can keep me in there they got another thing coming, I thought as I jumped out of my window and walked over to my motorcycle. I put the keys in the ignition but didn't turn it on yet I pushed it down the driveway and down the block before turning it on. Just before I was going to leave I feel my phone vibrate. I check it and see I have two missed messages one from sian and one from mac. I opened mac message and it's a picture of him and two gorgeous blondes.

From mac: ones for you animal;)

To mac: on my way, I replied with a smirk before putting my phone back in my pocket. It took me less then 30minutes to get to macs and when I pulled up I wondered if I should be doing this. I feel my phone buzzing again as I get off my motorcycle. Its sian I hover my finger over the answer button and decided to ignore it. I walk inside macs house. music is blasting people are dancing and there's alcohol literally everywhere. Not to mention how many sexy girls are here tonight. I see a few eyeing me and I can't help but smirk. I see mac on the couch just talking and laughing with a few people. I walk over and he instantly greets me. No fucking way animal bout time u got here! He said ecstatically. Sup Mac told you I'd come so where's the blonde , I said Cooley as I sat next to him. Mmm right here baby , I look to the blonde that's now standing in front of me. I bite my lip as I look her up and down. She just smirks at me and casually sits on my lap throwing her arm over my shoulder as she takes another sip of her drink. Hmm so what's your name beautiful? I asked as I placed my hand on her thigh and move my other hand to the small of her back. Lilly ,She said moving in closer as she smiled flirtatiously at me. She looks to my lips then back up at a pretty name , I said starting to lean in to kiss her when a flash goes off. We both look to the left and see mac with his phone out laughing. Haha sorry animal. Mac what the fuck man ? I said laughing abit as lily starts to laugh to. I took her cup and drank abit of it. My bad just funny how your here two seconds and your already scoring just wanted to mess with you, he said still laughing. Oh trust me it's not ganna be that easy, lily said with a chuckle before taking her drink back with a smirk. it's not? I asked with a raised eyebrow. Lily just took a sip of her drink and leaned in to whisper in my ear. Meet me upstairs and find out, before getting up and throwing me a wink. I couldn't help the cocky smirk that I'm wearing now. See ya Mac , I said getting up. Haha animal does it again, he said bumping my arm lightly. Just as I make my way threw the crowed my phone starts to vibrate. I pull it out and see I have a missed call and message from sian. I start to feel alittle guilty so I opens the message.

From sian: babe ur starting to worry me, call me or at least txt me bak so I know your safe. Xx

Ugh honestly I just asked her out its not like she's my girl or anything why does she even care. See I could never be serious with someone I mean look I'm about to go fuck another girl. sian means nothing to me I thought to myself as I reply.

To sian : yeah I'm fine. Few seconds later she replies and I found myself just waiting for it. I mean why am I waiting when lily down and waiting.

From sian: so you just been ignoring me then!

To sian: yup, I wrote simply. I couldn't help but think what am I doing. Why am I even at this party, why am I treating her this way. Oh yeah because that's what you do I mentally scream at myself.

From sian: nice one soph, realy know how to make a girl feel good ,Night.

Right then I finally realized that I was messing up big and stoped being mad and stopped thinking about sex. I hurt her and I didn't want to but I did. I mean I could still fix this I mean I didn't sleep with lily so I'm still good. I quickly start to walk out of macs house and call sian but it just goes to voicemail. I got on my bike and send her a txt.

To sian:babe please answer the phone let me explain. I try to call her two more times but no answer.

To sian:babe come on pick up the phone just let me explain. Few seconds later I received a message.

From sian: doesnt feel good to be ignored does it, I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm going to bed I have to be up early for school so good night.

Damn ok I messed up how am I gonna fix this I don't want her to go to bed angry with me... what am I saying why do I care what the hell is so special about her damnit. I mentally scream at myself. I start my bike and just start driving trying to figure out what's going on with me and how sian has me like this. And after 15minutes I've got nothing ...I don't know why it bothers me so much but I need to fix this. After 20minutes I'm parked in front of Ryan's house. I take out my phone and send a message to him to come downstairs I'm outside. I get off my motorcycle and walk to the front door. His mom car isn't here so she must be working lucky for me. Ryan opens the door smiling and waves me in. What's up animal? He casually asked as he shuts the door. Erm well I kinda messed up with sian and just wanted to talk to her but she shut her phone off. Bad day at the doc ? He asked sympathetically. Erm yeah guess you could say that.. how'd you know? I asked confused . Every time you have a bad session you ignore everybody till the next day. I mean we all get it But seeing as sian doesn't know that explains why you came by, he said casually with a smile. So could I go up and talk to her then? Yeah I'm pretty sure she's up but Sophie ... what exactly is going on with you two? He asked looking alittle more serious. To be honest I don't know. I asked her out because I wanted to get to know her but thinking about it now I probably should of asked you if you'd be cool with it. So if I had said no it wouldn't matter, Ryan asked smirking because he already knew the answer. No not really, I said laughing. Well just don't hurt her Sophie. She's been threw a lot and for once she's in a place.. he paused for a second before continuing. just don't hurt her ok? his voice getting serious again towards the end of his words. I wouldn't be here now if I wanted to hurt her ry, I said shrugging my shoulders and dropping them again. He nods as he starts walking towards the stairs. I fallow behind him trying to figure out what I'm going to say to sian. I stop at Sians door and looked over in the direction Ryan was walking as I watched him disappear into his room. I looked back at the door I'm standing in front of and sigh as I knock on it lightly. Few moments later and sian opens the door. Sophie? What are you doing here? She asked as I'm struggling to string words into a sentence. God she looks so sexy she's wearing a really low cut top and a pair of really short night shorts. She noticed me openly checking her out and I guess she felt uncomfortable because she reached behind the door and put on her hoodie. What do you want Soph? She said crossing her arms. Erm can we talk please ? I managed to ask. Yeah alright , sian said as she stepped aside so Sophie could come into the room. Sian shuts the door behind Sophie. So what you want to talk about first. How you, Ben and Ryan fought last night. Or maybe how carried way you were getting every time we were alone! Or how about my personal favorite how you ignored me all day and then when I did hear from you it was to confirm that you where ign.. I cut her off with my lips on hers. kissing her alittle more forceful then I intended she returned the kiss for a second before pushing me back lightly and turning so her back was facing me. It's not ganna be that easy, she said wiping a tear that was threatening to fall before she crossed her arms over her chest. I know I hurt her I know I did all those things but I just don't know how to start this. Look I suck at this ok? I finally said not really knowing what to say. Yeah I've noticed, sian said turning to face me. So where do you want to start? I asked uncomfortably. How about the fight last night, She lets out a sigh as she sits on her bed. Ok... erm I hurt Katie even though it was an accident we needed to settle it one way or another, I said honestly. Why like that though? And why did that even happen with Katie , I mean I know it was an accident Katie said it was, but how did she get that bad of a bruise. That's just how we've always settled thing in the neighborhood I grew up in not saying it's the greatest but you always leave with respect. You mean fear, sian whispers out as she looks at the floor then back at Sophie. Yeah well where I grew up it's one in the same, I said in a low intimidating voice. And with Katie I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and I just don't know my own strength sometimes. Sian just stands Silently thinking processing, so I continue. I'm sorry that I kept getting carried away last night i was kinda drunk and I didn't mean to come off as such a jerk. So you don't usually act that way then? She asked with a raised eyebrow. Not always , I said half heartedly. righttt , sian said sarcastically. I just let out a sigh dropped my head for a moment before looking at her again. I missed you, I said honestly and I see she doesn't believe me. Right you missed me so much you ignored me all day, she said getting up from the bed and taking a step towards me. Look I had a really bad counseling session and I couldn't control my anger so yeah I ignored you to make sure I didn't ruin this but clearly by the way your looking at me I have, I said raising my voice as I feel my anger start to get the best of me so I turn to leave. I feel sian hand on my arm and feel my self calm just with the simple touch. I stop and look at her as she holds a guilty look and with that my anger is replaced with concern. I'm sorry ok but I don't like being ignored a simple can't talk right now would of been fine but don't leave me hanging like that all day I was really worried babe, she said softly and I couldn't help but feel bad. You have nothing to be sorry for ,I said after a moment. I won't ignore you like that again I'll just be real with you. She smiles at me before saying, that's all I want . I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tightly. Do you want to stay the night? I've really missed you, She asked softly against my neck. God knows I want to but I have a feeling I'll just mess things up if I do, I thought to myself . I can't babe I have to get home and fix something with Rosie and jack. Ok, she simply said as she looks up at me smiling sweetly. I love the way she smiles I thought to myself as I lean in and give her a soft kiss which she returns. I go to pull away but I feel her hand slowly move from my shoulders to the back of my neck. My neck is my weak spot so this simple touch is honestly driving me crazy. I pull away reluctantly smiling as she smiles back at me confused. What? She asked with a giggle. Nothing I just have to go before I mess anything up, I said smirking. I give her a quick peck on the lips before turning to walk towards the door. I opened the door and suddenly I hear her ask, Soph ...what are we? I look back at her and she's standing there playing with the bottom of her jacket. I mean I know you asked me out but are we the type of dating where we can see other people or just each other. The question took me by surprise but hearing my options on how to answer did help. Seeing as what almost happened at macs party I chose the more realistic answer I mean I know how I am and it seams like a win win , I thought to myself. You can date other people if you want, I said with a smile. She nods with a not to convincing smile. You ok ? I asked confused. Yeah just tired Soph I'll see you tomorrow though, she said smiling at me but something still feels off. Alright night babe, I said as I leaned in for a kiss but at the last second she turned so I was only able to get her cheek. I looked at her confused and she lets out a cute laugh. Nighttt, she said smiling as i gave her a confident smile and walked out hearing the door close behind me. What just happened, I thought to myself as I made my way out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie's pov

Hey babe I'll be right back, Ryan says as he gets off the bed and starts heading for his room door. Where you going we just came to your room ? I asked confused as I let out a short laugh. I know but Sophie just messaged me to meet her outside I'll be back in two seconds. He said rushing out of his room not giving me a chance to respond. Right... I said under my breath as I let out a sigh and pull out my phone to message sian. Me coming over was a little unplanned and she doesn't know I'm here. Wonder if Sophie is here to talk to sian about her counseling session, I thought to myself as I type the text.

To sian: hey any word from Sophie yet?

As soon as I hit send I hear the room door open and Ryan walk in. OK , that was definitely quicker then I expected, I said surprised at how fast he came back. Yeah she just came to talk to sian but sian got mad and turned her phone off. So that's why she texted me, he said walking over to lay next to me. Hmm sounds about right well the fact she's here means sophie actually trying and that she actually cares about sian. Yeah but I really hope she tells sian a little bit more about... he pauses as he scrolls threw his phone before continuing. About why we do certain things or at least open up to her a little. Don't get me wrong I know it's not easy and I lucked out with you because you were kind of were there threw everything. But sian doesn't know any of it and I know that sophie is not the easiest person to get close to sometimes. He looks up at me with a sad smile, I just don't want sian to end up hurt and I told sophie that. I just hope she listened. Babe I honestly think sophie wants to be with sian and that she wouldn't hurt her intentionally and her being here shows that, I said with a bright smile. Yeah your right , he says looking up from his phone to look at me properly. I start to lean in for a kiss when a picture of sophie and a blond on her lap caught my attention. Whoa when was that posted , I said taking Ryans phone. Huh? He said before his lips colliding with my cheek. Uff babe ,I said rubbing my cheek as I couldn't help but laugh. Sorry but what picture are u talking about? He said sitting up and taking his phone back. I see his features darken as I see the rage fill his eyes and I know this isn't going to be good. This was taken an hour ago really and now she's here trying to talk with sian is this why she was mad at her ... she said she cared about her!he silently yells and now is starting to get up. I quickly straddle him and grab the phone tossing it on the opposite end of the bed. Babe hey look at me! you need to calm down ok, I said as I take his face in between my hands to get him to focus on me instead of leaving the room. How am I supposed to calm down when she's playing her!, he says with so much rage. Hey we don't know what happened ok and she only asked her out there not in a relationship like us it's a different situation ok, I say calmly even though I don't particularly like the situation it's the truth. I see him consider my words and I know he'll start to calm down. Hey remember what the counselor said you have to talk about what your angry about not just react ok. I move my hands from his face to his shoulders as I wait for him to speak again. He let's out a heavy sigh before saying, Sian been threw so much she doesn't deserve to be pulled about she deserves to be happy and sophie not good enough if she's just ganna mess around with her emotions. Look ry sophie is one of your best friends she's been by your side threw the hardest times of your life, you know she's a great friend and person but like you she has her flaws and she makes mistakes. So how about you talk to her and see what happens ok because at least you know she'll tell you the truth. But no fist I mean it ry we are not taking any steps backwards you both are doing so much better don't start falling back to old habits ,I say sternly. OK babe I'm sorry I lost my cool, he says with a sigh. It's OK it's a work and progress little wins, I say with a bright smile. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in for a hug. I feel my phone vibrate so I pull away to see who it is.

FromSian: yeah she came over and we talked ..she just left:/ idk what to do, could I call u.

I read the message and couldn't help but frown. What is it babe ,Ryan asked concerned. Nothing, I said before locking my phone and leaning in to kiss him quickly. Butt I think I'm going to spend the night with sian she wants to talk and she doesn't know I'm here so I'm going to surprise her, I said get off him and walking over to the door. Ugh tonight definitely didn't turn out how I hoped, I hear Ryan say under his breath. What was that ? I asked looking at him not to impressed. Nothing babe ,he said nervously. Mhm, I said before opening the door and walking out into the hall. I caught a glimpse of sophie walking down the stairs with a confused expression. Hmm I guess there talk didn't go so well then ,I muttered under my breath before I knocked on sian door.

Sophie pov

The ride home was slower then usual. It didn't help that I took a couple wrong turns. I just can't seem to focus on anything else but the conversation me and sian had. Especially when I gave my answer about us dating. I mean her whole mood switched after I gave my answer. But if she didn't want me to date other people then why did she even make it an option . Wait ... does she want to hook up with someone.i feel myself get angry at the thought of someone else touching her. Shit!, I say out loud once I realized I missed my turn . I made a u-turn quickly. OK right now isn't the time to think about this. I say out loud to myself before I turned my engine off so the momentum oh the motorcycle would roll me the last few feet to my house with out drawing attention. I notice that Jason squad car isn't out front. He's probably out looking for me. I start to feel alittle bad but they should of let me calm down I mean I asked rose to but she just kept demanding answers. I put the kick stand down and got off my motorcycle I didn't bother taking off my helmet as I walk to my window. I have a confused expression because i see the light is on.i get to my window and peek into it. I see the destruction I left my room in and rosie sitting on my bed with her head bowed. I shut my eyes for a moment. I hear soft sobs and I know it's rosie crying. I hate that I made her cry and that I make her worry. But I know as much as I want to go inside and apologize and give her a hug. I just can't I really don't know how to get my body to do that. It's dumb and selfish but I just can't do it ...not yet anyways. I can't deal with these situations yet. I turn around and start walking back to my bike. I take my phone out of my pocket and see its 12:45 in the morning. Dang it's late I wiser out as I get on my motorcycle and the send Ben a msg.

To ben: hey kinda haven a rough night can I crash at yours?

I put my phone in my pocket after I've hit send and start walking my motorcycle away from the house to not draw attention before I turn it on and start driving in the direction of Bens house. I can't help but think why didn't I just stay the night at sian's. To be honest that's where I want to be right now but I doubt she wants to see me right now. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pull over to check the message.

From ben: yeah course swing by animal

To ben: thanks be there in 5min

I hit send and dibate if maybe I should tell sian that I'm going to Bens instead just to give her a heads up. I mean I know I don't have to and she might not care. but I don't know maybe it's a good idea, I don't want to have another argument.

To sian: hey erm I went home but things are a little complicated so I'm ganna stay over Bens house. Just letting you know.

I hit send and begin driving the rest of the way to Bens house. I pull up to his driveway and noticed that he's outside on the phone. I get off my bike and take my helmet off while I'm walking over to him. Hey animal, he greets me. Alright night babe see you at school, he said to Sarah before he hangs up with a smile. Sooo you want to talk about it ,he asks as w e both start walking to the door. No not really thanks for letting me crash, I said as we walk into the living room. I hear him close the door and lock it as I lay on the couch. Know problem, you know where everything is and your bag is where u left it last, he said as he start to walk to words the hall to get to his room. Every once in a while I stay at his place so just kinda leave a bag in one of the empty cabinets in the living room along with a blanket and a pillow his mom gave me when I stayed for a month with jack after what happened with my parents. I start thinking about that day and feel myself start to get angry. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let go of that memory. I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out of my pocket and see its a message from chloe.

From chloe: heeey so what are the odds you could be my knight and shining armer again;)

To chloe: lol your car gave out again, I wrote with a smirk.

From chloe: yeahhh:/ my dad said it's a part that's gone bad but he'll have it fixed before I get out of school so this Time I just need a ride there.

To chloe: you know I got you.

I reply back as if it was obvious.

From chloe: how can I ever repay you;)

She writes back flirtatiously. I couldn't help but smirk as I send a response.

To chloe: I'm sure you'll think of something.

From chloe: oh I have some idea's ;) lol

I lock my phone and slide it back into my pocket. I let out a sigh and allow myself to close my eyes. As I start to surrender to my sleep.

Sians pov

So that's everything that's happened, I said with a sigh as I drop back onto the pillow. Wow that's beyond frustrating, katie says before she lays next to me. Well I know it's not what you want to hear but why would you give her the choice to date other people. She looked at me curiously. Aaahh I don't know I just wanted her to tell me yes I want to be with you and only you with out giving her the hint that that's what I wanted her to say. I wanted it to come from her, I said the last part barley above a whisper. You know she probably said that to make sure if she messes up she wouldn't hurt you. But you know what! Katie sits up excited. She also probably doesn't think you'll go out with anyone else. OK soooo your point ,I ask confused. Maybe you should flirt with someone make her jealous and she'll realize if she really wants you then she should make it official before someone else gets you. Ugh I don't know I mean what if she gets mad and try to fight the person. Katie goes to say something but was interrupted by my alarm. We both go wide eyed when we saw the time was 630 in the morning and we needed to start getting ready for school. Oh my god did we really stay up all night talking about these two idiots haha. Katie said as we both start to laugh and get off the bed. We hear a knock on the door. Come in, I called out while I walk to my closest to pick out what I'm going to where today. The door opens and my aunt walks in still wearing her work scrubs. Good morning sweetheart, oh katie good morning to you too I didn't know you were staying the night , she said with a bright smile. Yeah I'm sorry I probably should have asked if Katie could stay over, I said nervously playing with my hands as I lower my head a little so I'm know longer look her in the eyes. I see Katie from the corner of my eye move closer to the door toward my aunt. I'm just going to use the bathroom. She says before walking past my aunt with a smile. As soon as katie leaves I hear my aunt let out a heavy sigh and start to walk towards me. Sian you have nothing to be sorry about. She said while gently putting a soft hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch. Not that it hurt or anything but it was just my reaction. Hey sian , sweetie it's OK look at me your safe. I relax alittle bit more and gather the courage to look at her in her eyes. I see tears forming in her eyes along with a concern expression. I instantly feel bad and apologize as I try to hold my tears. Aww sweetie listen to me you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get you. And I'm sorry for what my sister and your father put you threw but your safe now and I promise nothings going to happen to you. OK , I say barely above a whisper as my aunt surprises me with a hug. I feel so much love and warmth in the hug Its a foreign feeling but I like it. I'm sorry I didn't ask if katie could sleep over I was upset with sophie and ask her to come over to vent, I said once I found my voice again and break from the hug. Hmm do I have to call sophies sister ? Is she not being respectful? She asks with concern. No no just ... alittle complicated with how she is and me liking her, I say a little embarrassed. Hmm ok, before you say anything I just want you to know I do like sophie but I know how she can be just like how I know how ryan, and Ben can be . especially with the conversations I've walked in on. Trust me all three got an earful. Just Don't hesitate to tell me if she's not being respectful, she says firmly but with a smile. I just nod as I try not to blush. Ok well hurry up and get dress I don't want you to be late for school she said before she smiled and turned around to walk out of the room. I brought my hands up to my face as I groan. Haha that wasn't awkward huh? Katie said walking back in the room already ready for school holding her backpack and gym bag. Shut up , I said with a laugh before I went to the closet to pick out what I'm going to wear today. I look for a moment an decide on a black low v-neck and a pair of blue Jean shorts with a pair of cream low top vans. Hey I'm going to wait for you down stairs Bens already here with Sarah. Ryan said hurry up also haha , Katie said before she got of the bed. Oh I didn't know we were riding to school with everyone, I said confused as I start to pull my shorts on. Haha yeah neither did I . supriseee , Katie said sarcastically. Hey is sophie here aswell, I ask before Katie left the room. Erm he didn't say but I'll let you know when I get in the car, she said with a half smile. OK thanks, I said as I struggled to get my shoes on. You forgave her quickly didn't youuuu, katie called back laughing as she went down the stairs. Shut up, I said under my breath. I quickly go to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I grave my backpack and gym bag when my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a message from sophie and Katie. I open Katie first.

From katie: sophie not here ,Ben said she had to do something before school.

I didn't bother replying and just switched to the message from sophie.

From sophie: morning beautiful ;) can't wait to see u. I couldn't help but smile alittle as I walk down the stairs typing my reply.

To sophie: can't wait to see you either babe( I pause and think about the conversation we had last night and delete the word babe from the message and hit send)

I walk out the front door and quickly lock it. I start to hear everyone yelling and laughing. Hurry up short stuff, Ryan calls out from the open passenger side door. I pick up my past and got into the back seat. Bens Nissan Rouge fits us all comfortably enough thankfully. The ride to school was interesting everyone was cracking jokes about how Ben and Ryan looks because there bruises were showing more. Katie said that anyone that didn't see the fight will think that they got beat up by there girlfriends. I couldn't help but laugh. Huh? animal still not here she left before I did, he said as We drive into the student parking lot. I looked at katie confused and as if she read my mind she asked the question that was burning my mind. Did sophie stay over last night? Yeah, Ben said simply. I instantly feel peeved at the fact she lied to me. She said she couldn't stay over because she had to fix things with her sister. hey you ok? Katie asked in a low tone. Yeah I'll tell you later ,I said simply. The car comes to a stop and everyone starts to get out. We make our way to the bench to hang out before classes start. Once we got to our bench I hear someone say my name from behind me. Hey can't wait for practice today, I hear katie say as Sarah nods in agreement. I turn around to see sophie sister approach us. I'm glad to hear that girls but sian could I steel u away for a moment. I'm a little confused why she would want to speak with me but I nod as to say yes. Great, she said with a tired smile she looks exhausted. gaze moves to ben and Ryan. You can see the disappointment in her eyes. Boys? She greets them as she raises a eyebrow. They bow there heads. I expected better... work on your control , she simply states. Yes ma'am, both Ryan and Ben say in unison as katie and Sarah let out a giggle. takes a few steps away from the bench and I fallow behind once we are far enough away from anyone to hear our conversation she turns around to face me. I'm sorry to pull you away from your friends but sophie and I had a argument last night and she left and didn't come home. I was hoping if you knew where she was or if she contacted you. She said with so much concern. Instantly I feel myself become angry with sophie. Yes she came by my aunts house to talk and Ben told us that she spent the night at his house last night. Thank god, she says as she breaths a sigh of relief. Well if you see her before I do could you ask her to stop by my class or send me a text please. Yes of course, I say with a smile. Thank you sian I'll see you in third period, she said before she went to walk in the direction of her classroom . I take my phone out of my pocket to send sophie a message.

To sophie: we need to talk ...are u you here yet?

I send the message and decide to walk back to the bench until I get a reply . I turn the corner to exit out of the breeze way to get to the bench. I see everyone laughing at something probably something ryan said by the triumphant look on his face . I take a few steps towards their direction. I look over to the parking lot to see if I see sophies motorcycle. I instantly stop at seeing sophie and chloe get off her motorcycle. I feel myself getting angry but instantly my heart drops when chloe kisses sophie on the cheek. Sophie smirks at chloe and throws her arm around her shoulder pulling her wraps her arm around sophies waist as she giggles at whatever sophies whispering in her start to walk towords the school. I look down debating on what to do. I look to the bench and I see ryan looking at me with a confused expression. I shake me head and point behind me hoping he understands that I'm going to class. Before I leave I look quickly in the direction of sophie and chloe. I'm not sure why, I guess to see if what I saw was real. Yup definitely real , I whispered out while I turn around and start walking to my did I have to fall for someone like this. honestly it's like I like getting hurt, I mentally yell at myself. Umf , I say as I colliding with someone in front of me. I feel myself fall but before I could hit the ground the person I ran into caught me and steadied us both. Woah there flash watch where your going haha, she laughs out. Oh I'm so sorry , I say smiling while my cheeks go a light shade of pink. It's cool I'm Vera by the way, she said with a bright smile. I'm pretty sure we're in the same gym class. Oh yeah I think we are ,I say matching her smile. Your sian right? Yes, that's me ..I'm sian, I mentally slap my self at how dorky I sound right now. I'm just not used to this kind of attention and the way she's looking at me with here gorgeous green eyes...I just can't help it. Haha well it's nice to meet you sian , she says while giving me a wink before she started taking slow steps in the direction she was walking. Nice to meet you too, I said with a bright smile before I continue my walk to class. Hmm maybe I could get her to help me make Sophie jealous. I thought to myself with a smirk before going into my hallway.

...

Sorry for the delay was in an accident but now I'm back for anyone who still wants to read it:)


End file.
